


На краю Вселенной

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || ББ [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018
Summary: После событий "Войны Бесконечности" Тони Старк с Небулой остались на Титане, и теперь Железный Человек вынужден искать путь на Землю, но судьба дает ему еще один шанс все изменить: Тони узнает о существовании артефакта, который может стать ключом к Камню Души, откуда, по слухам, можно вернуть тех, кого Танос стер из этой Вселенной. Добраться до артефакта совсем непросто, но Тони готов рискнуть.





	На краю Вселенной

**Author's Note:**

> автор [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/6619)
> 
>  
> 
> написано по мотивам заявки анонима 
> 
> "Тони и Небула пытаются выбраться с Титана. Строят корабль из металлолома.  
> Потом Небула может как улететь, так и остаться с Тони.  
> Тони ищет путь домой. Т.к. Тони в космосе впервые, причем так далеко, что не может ориентироваться по звездам, ему приходится искать населенные планеты, выменивать у них карты. Земля - маленькая планетка где-то на краю галактики (или во всяком случае никому не нужная), на это уходит сколь угодно долго времени.  
> Тони путешествует, зарабатывает на починке кораблей. Наблюдает за миром в котором стерли половину населения - апокалипсисом вселенского масштаба.  
> Возможно он постепенно откажется от идеи возвращения на Землю и будет искать способ победить Таноса.
> 
> В общем, Тони в космосе."  
> Автор взял на себя смелость перестроить сюжет, указанный в заявке.

**Пролог**

 

Он бежал очень быстро. Но все же недостаточно быстро. Под ногами постоянно что-то мешалось: то железки какие-то, то камни, то растоптанный ботинок и даже плюшевый медведь, изуродованный до неузнаваемости.

Он резко свернул в тень, под крыло видавшего лучшие дни истребителя, в надежде, что этот нехитрый маневр поможет уйти от погони. Это было глупо. Чудовищно, непроходимо тупо — надеяться в его положении. Когда за тобой охотятся такие силы, то можно сколько угодно убегать и тешить себя иллюзиями. На самом деле бегать будешь ровно столько, сколько позволят. И прятаться там, где тебя будет легче всего достать.

Его тело трепыхнулось в тщетной попытке уйти от смертельного захвата. Но разум уже забился в предсмертной агонии, не в силах осмыслить происходящее, руки рефлекторно вцепились в леденяще холодные пальцы на шее.

— Отпусти, — прохрипел он, что выглядело по меньшей мере нелепо.

Охотник улыбнулся, обнажив крепкие острые зубы.

— После того как отдашь Грань, — равнодушно бросил он. В его темных глазах не было ни капли сожаления.

— У меня нет… я потерял ее, — еле слышный шепот.

— Где? — голос охотника взвился до визга, пальцы рефлекторно сжались на горле жертвы, с хрустом ломая шею.

Через секунду щуплое, безжизненное тело было отброшено в сторону.

Когда открылся портал, охотник втянул голову в плечи. Он знал, что ему не поздоровится. Он знал, что провалил задание и будет наказан.

И возможно, умрет.

 

**Глава 1**

 

— Гравипривод на Сарму уже не годен ни на что, — Небула покачала головой и послышался тихий скрип. Барахлили ее сервомоторы: бой с Таносом никому не дался легко.

Тони даже не стал отвечать. Все чувства будто разом выключили мановением руки. А собственно, так оно и было. Мановением большой уродливой руки все, что было ему дорого выключилось в одну секунду. «Рассыпалось прахом на руках,» — подсказал заботливый внутренний голос.

Тони слегка шевельнулся — он уже и забыл, как говорить внутри себя. С присутствием Пятницы в его жизни этой необходимости не было. Но теперь связь с ней была потеряна, да и где он находится, в какой части вселенной, можно было только гадать.

Где-то далеко остались Земля и Тони Старк, которого ждет Пеппер, тот Тони, который навсегда остался героем для мстителей, что бы между ними ни было. Где-то далеко Тони Старк — сильный и уверенный в себе, Железный Человек, обязанный все просчитать и всех спасти.

Но этот раненый человек, прижавший ладони к своему лицу, не был ни одним из них. Он стал никем в один миг. Растворился в бесконечности без права на жизнь.

Это не его соратников распылил Танос, это его, Тони, он разделил на молекулы, отрывая по куску. Можно надеяться, что Пеппер и его земные друзья (боже, слово-то какое чудное на ум пришло — «земные»…) живы-здоровы, но Тони прекрасно осознавал, что шансов пятьдесят на пятьдесят…

Если бы Старк умел молиться — он бы молился. Но ни одна молитва не дошла бы до адресата на этой богом забытой планете.

— Эй, ты там как? Очухался? — Небула подошла ближе к застывшей на краю пропасти фигуре. Человеку нужна была помощь, желательно медицинская, но у нее не было ничего, что могло бы облегчить его страдания.

Тони поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Внутри него слова лились нескончаемым потоком, но он никак не мог заставить себя говорить вслух. Будто это вовсе перестало иметь значение.

Он отвел руки от лица и сжал кулак. Так странно. Еще минуту назад в этих руках был мальчишка, которого он мог бы считать своим сыном. Но не сказал ему об этом. Не успел.

«Простите меня»… — слова, горькие, как пепел, вихрем которого он стал.

Никто и никогда не был столь безоговорочно предан ему, как Питер Паркер, мальчишка с большим и добрым сердцем.

— Я… — Тони выдавил из себя это слово, поражаясь, насколько безжизненно звучит его голос. — Я… в порядке…

А он и правда в порядке. Не рассыпался пылью, например, как некоторые. Хватит! Он нужен тем, кто уцелел. Ведь уцелел же?

— Гравипривод, говорю, полетел, — тихо сказала Небула, и ее бездонные черные глаза слабо замерцали в странном свете Титана.

— Как ты… — Тони замолк на секунду и все же продолжил, — как ты справляешься с этим?..

— С чем? — спросила она, отвернувшись, — ты про боль? Это мой постоянный спутник. В моей жизни никогда не было мгновений без боли, — равнодушно бросила она, — я привыкла.

Тони подумал, что и в его жизни было достаточно боли. Но он к ней не привык. Совсем нет. Боль теперешняя никак не могла застать его врасплох. Нельзя позволять. Надо держаться. Надо стараться.

Сердце тупо заныло от давно забытых ощущений — последний раз оно давало о себе знать после смерти родителей. Тогда это глубоко-щемящее чувство камнем тянуло его куда-то вниз, не давало распрямится и вдохнуть полной грудью. Но он справился. И теперь справится, чтобы вернуться на родную планету.

Тони хорошо знал, зачем именно ему так надо вернуться. Он должен убедиться, что другие живы. Или нет. Чтобы понять, осталась ли в этой жизни хоть капля смысла.

Тони шумно выдохнул и попытался активировать оставшиеся наночастицы.

Небула все это время молча наблюдала за ним, склонив голову набок. В ее глазах и позе читалось любопытство. Ей было интересно, как этот человек справится с болью, которая обрушилась на него. То, что успешно, она не сомневалась. Ей нравился Тони Старк, определенно.

— Что там… с приводом? — хрипло спросил Тони, ощутив то, чего так ждал. Легкое покалывание в боку, которое говорило о том, что нанороботы внутри брони приступили к залечиванию раны.

— Я про свой корабль, Старк, — терпеливо пояснила Небула. — Говорю, что гравипривод нам нужен новый.

— Нам? — переспросил Тони, стараясь прервать все диалоги внутри себя.

— Если хочешь, я улечу одна, — пожала она плечами. — Но мне бы этого не хотелось. Ты хороший боец, и с тобой я быстрее починю Сарму.

— Спасибо, — Тони скривился и выплюнул кровавый сгусток. Организм очищался — наночастицы работали, исцеляя его.

— Где его достать?.. Тут… — Тони обвел рукой пространство вокруг себя, и с его пальцев посыпалась пыль. Он вздрогнул и замер, уставившись на пылинки, танцующие перед глазами, будто это самое важное сейчас.

— Здесь — нет, — спокойно сказала Небула, — а вот на Кроносе — да. Это недалеко. Туда мы дотянем. Это не самое лучшее место во вселенной, но гравипривод раздобыть можно.

— А наночастицы? — Тони криво усмехнулся.

— Легко, — Небула развернулась и пошла по направлению к своему кораблю. — На Кроносе есть все, Старк. Только вот и заплатить придется многим.

— Например? — Тони встал на ноги и сделал шаг. Тяжело, но возможно.

— Жизнью, — пожала она плечами, — частями тела…

— Чем будем платить мы? — спросил Тони, борясь с желанием лечь и уснуть прямо здесь, на этой страшной красной планете. С песком. Чертов песок! Он занимал чуть ли не все его мысли.

— Кое-что у меня есть, — Небула довольно улыбнулась. Не переживай, корабль я починю. Тони не стал уточнять, какова его роль в дальнейшей судьбе этой странной синей женщины.

— Низкий коэффициент… Внимание! Низкий коэффициент…

— Что за… — Тони попытался вспомнить, что бы это могло значить — ведь обычно все до него доносила Пятница. С костюмом напрямую он не общался очень давно. Тот разговаривал писклявым детским голоском, и Тони невольно подумал, что неплохо бы заняться калибровкой: настройки явно слетели. В любом случае, похоже, в резервуаре не так много нанитов, как должно быть. И если в ближайшее время Тони не раздобудет нечто похожее, его миссия по возвращению на Землю окончится так и не начавшись.

Торопливо пробормотав нужный код, Тони тем самым отключил защитный блок. Теперь костюм был просто костюмом и не стремился всеми силами его излечить, затрачивая энергию. Таким образом, вероятно, он и дотянет до этого… как его… Кроноса.

Небула уже была на корабле и проворно ковырялась в его нутре, что-то бормоча себе под нос.

Тони молча уселся в свободное кресло.

— Это место пилота, терранец, — строго произнесла она, вырывая что-то из пульта перед ними. Искры, посыпавшиеся в разные стороны, явно не были сигналом исправной работы.

— Полегче, Смурфетта, — строго сказал Тони. — С таким рвением мы до твоего Кроноса не доберемся.

— Ну почему же, — Небула повернула голову в его сторону, при этом ее тело осталось неподвижным. Выглядело жутковато, если честно.

— Я знаю, что делаю, — она пожала плечами. — Мы улетаем.

Тони не ответил и прикрыл глаза. Рана все еще давала о себе знать, но это сейчас было правильным. Это хорошо. Боль давала ему понять, что он все еще жив. В этой странной и чужой вселенной, где рядом нет ни одного близкого человека. А самое главное — нет его статуса и всего того, что делало его Железным Человеком, защитником своей планеты. И с этой мыслью, точившей его последние часы, как вода камень, надо было как-то уживаться. Сосуществовать.

 

***

 

— На Ксандаре не так! — писклявым обиженным голосом заявила девчонка, проворно отбирая у него деталь в форме квадрата с зазубренными гранями.

Грег шумно выдохнул. Мать навязала ему эту странную, прилизанную девчонку — его двоюродную сестру, сторого-настрого запретив говорить с ней о недавних событиях. Мать девочки растворилась в воздухе в один прекрасный момент, и ее сестра, мать Грега, не придумала ничего лучше, как забрать девочку к себе, на Кронос. Вот только не учла того, что племянница ее, росшая совсем в других условиях, окажется крайне вредной и неприятной особой.

Грег еще раз вздохнул и протянул руку:

— Давай сюда, тетр — это не игрушка, — строго заявил он.

— А по мне — совершенно бесполезная штуковина, — зевнуло это невыносимое, по мнению Грега, создание.

— Дина, отдай, — Грег взвинтился не на шутку и был готов уже влепить кузине хорошую затрещину, как его взгляд привлекла яркая вспышка над посадочным полем.

— Быстроходный катер, — авторитетно заявил он, забирая тетр из рук онемевшей от вида корабля Дины. Конечно, на Ксандаре не увидеть посадку так близко. Тем более быстроходного корабля. Тем более с поломанным гравиприводом. Грег усмехнулся. Такие поломки, сулившие ему хорошие продажи, он чуял издалека. Пилот корабля, кем бы он ни был, нуждался в гравиприводе — корабль садился тяжело — скорее, падал.

Теперь важно было вовремя сориентироваться и привести покупателей в свою лавку. И главное — проследить, чтобы не перехватили конкуренты.

— Дина, быстро к матери. За обедом. Скажи, что у нас, возможно, будет крупная сделка, — Грег радостно потер руки, — очень крупная.

Дина поморгала своими длинными темными ресницами и, обиженно дернув плечом напоследок, скрылась в тени низких глиняных строений.

Грег быстро прошмыгнул через специально заготовленный лаз в ограждении посадочной площадки: его гибкое, щуплое тело еще пока позволяло это делать, в отличии от взрослых, которые могли предложить клиенту товар только по выходу из терминала.

Жесткое нечто, упирающиеся ему прямо в затылок явно было дулом лазерной пушки. По лопаткам потек пот, неприятно холодя разгоряченную кожу. Грег медленно задрал голову, чтобы увидеть того, кто поступил с ним таким подлым образом.

— Попался, маленькая тварь, — равнодушно выдал патрульный, одетый в строгую синюю форму с особым знаком на груди — три звезды, образующие треугольник. Старший по званию… Вот же не повезло.

Грег мотылялся в его руках, словно тряпичная кукла, не смея никуда дернуться — он слишком хорошо знал, как выглядит голова человека после попадания лазерного заряда.

— Слишком много проблем от вас, крыс, — с ненавистью бросил патрульный, отшвыривая его в сторону.

— Стоять, — предупредил он, — или поджарю твой тощий зад. Хотя я и так поджарю, — глупо хихикнул он, воровато оглядываясь по сторонам.

И Грег внезапно понял: его никто не будет искать. Маме и Дине быстро заткнут рот — он единственный мужчина в семье, а значит они останутся без минимальной поддержки. А этот чокнутый пришлепнет его и глазом не моргнет: он, похоже, тащится от того, что держит его на прицеле.

— Нет, нет… — Грег упал на колени, — прошу, пожалуйста… у меня мать и сестра… я прошу вас… их лишат статуса работающих без меня…

— Да мне… — патрульный грязно выругался.

— Офицер, доброго дня, — раздался хриплый мужской голос совсем рядом.

Грег в удивлении распахнул глаза и повернулся. К ним подошел мужчина, одетый в какие-то остатки некогда красной брони. Его темные глаза смотрели жестко, но он не был злым — это Грег почувствовал сразу.

— Какие-то проблемы, офицер? — спросил он, неторопливо приближаясь к Грегу.

— Да я… — патрульный запнулся, вид подошедшего мужчины привел его в замешательство.

— Опять нарушил, засранец? — ласково спросил он у Грега, подмигнув ему. — Вы простите моего племянника, сэр, — сказал он спокойно. — Мы давно не виделись, он так соскучился, что выбежал встречать меня на поле. Правда?..

— Грег, — торопливо шепнул мальчишка, удивляясь, как его сердце может стучать настолько быстро.

— Грег, — повторил мужчина. — Я думаю, это, — он что-то протянул патрульному, и глаза того стали совсем большими, — поможет сгладить неловкую ситуацию… Мы можем идти?

— Идите, — патрульный еще раз воровато оглянулся и быстрым шагом пошел к терминалу.

Грег шумно вздохнул и выдал то, что вертелось на языке:

— Я понять не могу, мне повезло или?..

Мужчина смерил его тяжелым взглядом с головы до ног. Усмехнулся.

— А это ты уже решай сам, малец, — сказал он.

 

**Глава 2**

 

Приземляться со сломанным гравиприводом было чертовски сложно. Но Тони Старк — не из тех, кто пасует перед трудностями. Поэтому злосчастный привод при помощи Небулы и запчастей, которые нашлись на корабле, пришел в более менее рабочее состояние, и теперь можно было попытаться посадить корабль без риска расплющить его, а заодно и себя в тонкий блин.

Технологии, чуждые землянам, поражали воображение. Тони и представить себе не мог, что существуют такие вещи, до которых он бы смог додуматься очень и очень нескоро. И он бы, наверное, поблагодарил судьбу за столь щедрый подарок, если бы не все те потери, которые пришлось пережить и принять. Осознать, что произошедшее — похлеще любого геноцида в земной истории, потому что затронуто не только человечество. Все гораздо масштабней, и вместе с тем — печальней.

Внимательно следя за каждым действием Небулы, Тони учился у нее, анализируя, прикидывая, как бы он себя вел в качестве пилота. В корабле было столько автоматики, что поначалу ему показалось, что поднять или посадить его — задачка не из сложных. И только, когда Небула начала маневрировать при посадке, выбирая правильный угол, чтобы сломанный привод позволил им приземлиться целыми, он понял, насколько незрелы его суждения.

Небула сосредоточенно вела корабль, каждое ее движение было четким и единственно верным — Тони почему-то был в этом абсолютно уверен. Каждый ее взгляд в пустоту означал только одно: она просчитывает очередную траекторию. Учитывая то, что Небула не была человеком, а больше все-таки машиной, Тони порой приходило в голову, что она слилась со своим кораблем и уже сложно сказать, кто из них командует парадом — большая груда железа или маленькая.

Удар о посадочную полосу получился весьма чувствительным. Тони вздрогнул и инстинктивно активировал броню, когда корабль отнюдь не плавно хлопнулся на брюхо или как там эта часть у него называется. Остатки брони сработали как положено: погасили удар, и Тони отделался легкими ушибами, о которых даже не стоило думать. Происходящее настолько расширяло привычные границы восприятия мира, настолько выкидывало его в дурацкий сюрреализм, что он просто не мог думать ни о чем, кроме того, что это уже вторая планета вне Земли, и он сам на пороге каких-то важных открытий. Вероятно, они будут вовсе не так приятны, как хотелось бы.

— Прибыли, Старк, — довольным голосом сказала Небула: она не скрывала, что ее радует удачное приземление, и она считает это полностью своей заслугой.

— Отлично, — кивнул Тони. — Дышать у меня здесь получится? — осведомился он, прикидывая, хватит ли нанитов отработать еще немного и создать шлем.

— Получится, — усмехнулась Небула. — Кронос — колония Ксандара, а Ксандар населен человекоподобными существами. Там они живут и развиваются, а на Кроносе вкалывают, чтобы потом жить и развиваться.

— И как? Легально?

— Нет, конечно. Ксандар знает и следит за делами Кроноса, но не вмешивается — это очень выгодно иметь черный рынок у себя под боком.

— Это мне как раз-таки понятно, — пробормотал себе под нос Тони. — Стоило ли углубляться так далеко, чтобы оказаться в гуще чисто человеческих событий…

— Ты можешь выходить, человек, — сказала Небула, — тут тебе ничего не угрожает, я переведу корабль в спящий режим и присоединюсь к тебе.

Тони пожал плечами и предпочел не спорить. Озираясь по сторонам, он дождался, пока нижний люк корабля откроется, выпуская его на негостеприимное, мрачное, залитое бетоном поле. Абсолютно ровная площадка, лишенная какой-либо растительности, простиралась насколько хватало глаз. Вдалеке помаргивал синим терминал, Тони решил, что это именно он.

Возможно, стоило отправиться туда, зарегистрироваться, или что там принято делать у пришельцев в подобном случае… Но внимание Тони привлек парнишка у самого ограждения поля, которого держал на прицеле пузатый мужчина в форме и погано ухмылялся. Тони очень не любил таких ухмылок, они не сулили ничего хорошего своим жертвам, и потому он поспешил в ту сторону, прекрасно понимая, что становиться участником межгалактического конфликта точно не собирается.

Мальчишка, несмотря на свое положение, не выглядел жалко. Вихрастый, темненький, с пронзительно— яркими голубыми глазами, он смотрел прямо в глаза своему мучителю. И в глазах его застыл ужас. И тогда Тони сделал шаг.

Не то, чтобы ему нравились трусливые мальчишки… Просто этот ужас был ему хорошо знаком. Мальчишка боялся не за себя. И это полностью определило решение Тони.

 

*******

 

Огонь в камине весело потрескивал, и Тони готов был поверить, что он настоящий, если бы не рябь периодически пробегающая по поверхности голограммы.

— Дешевая имитация, — вздохнул Грег, повозясь на своем месте, будто птенец, усаживающийся на жердочку.

Его мать — строгая дама средних лет, дородная, с тяжелой скорбной складкой в уголках губ, смотрела на Тони хмуро и исподлобья. Было видно, что гость ей не ко двору. Тони это показалось даже забавным.

— Мадам, — сказал он со всей галантностью, на какую только был способен, — ваш сын сказал, что может помочь мне.

— С чего вы решили, — она плюхнула глиняную тарелку перед носом Грега, и оттуда выплеснулось что-то ярко-зеленое, на взгляд Тони ни разу не аппетитное, — что ему нужно вам помогать.

Она помедлила, будто раздумывая, а стоит ли вообще кормить такого странного человека, и все-таки плеснула в такую же чашку, как у Грега, зеленой жижи и, чуть крутанув, заставила тарелку подъехать прямо к Тони. Пахло неплохо, несмотря на внешний вид.

— С того, что он помог мне, ма, — заявил Грег, со свистом втягивая в себя «суп с клецками», как окрестила это невозможное блюдо хозяйка дома.

Тони вздохнул и устало подумал, что давно уже не был вот в таком плачевном положении. Давненько ему не приходилось просить.

Женщина уже замахнулась своей тяжелой рукой, чтобы огреть нерадивого отпрыска по затылку, как в дверях показалась худенькая девочка лет четырнадцати. А может это ее облик с двумя светлыми косичками был настолько милым, что больше четырнадцати ей и не дашь. Курносый нос недовольно сморщился, и девочка картинно схватилась за него двумя пальчиками:

— Фу, тетя Анна, вы творите страшные вещи.

— Знакомьтесь, это Дина, — уныло протянул Грег, — заноза в моей… хм… жизни и по совместительству моя двоюродная сестра.

— С Ксандара, — высокомерно добавила девочка, усаживаясь рядом с Тони.

— Тони Старк, — усмехнулся он и протянул руку, принимая ее рукопожатие. Было видно, что девчонке не терпится повзрослеть и выглядеть старше.

— Бери и готовь сама, — одернула ее Анна, — ешь, пока дают.

Девочка вжала голову в плечи и принялась ковыряться ложкой в тарелке.

Тони моментально сделал нужный вывод.

— С Ксандара, Дина? — невинно переспросил он. — Ты там жила?

Девочка подняла полные слез глаза:

— Жила, — сказала она твердо, — с мамой и папой, но они…

— Что? — спросил Тони, уже зная ответ.

— Опять ты за свое, — прикрикнула на нее тетя.

— Исчезли, — упрямо сказала девочка, — мои мама и папа исчезли в воздухе. Тетя Анна забрала меня сюда почти сразу же, как все началось…

— А кем была твоя мама на Ксандаре?

— Мама работала в отделе межгалактических технологий, — с гордостью сказала Дина, — она занималась аномалиями Камня Души.

— Поразительно, — прошептал Тони, — так не бывает…

— Да не верьте вы ей, — миролюбиво махнула Анна рукой, усаживаясь за стол, — врет она все. У сестры моей, ее матери, фантазия была та еще… Камень Души… Ерунда все это. Что за душа такая… Скорее она просто сочинила сказку для нее. А сказкой сыт не будешь, — назидательно произнесла она, глядя на Грега.

Тот не издал ни звука, продолжая невозмутимо поглощать зеленый суп.

— Это не сказки! — вскрикнула Дина, — выскакивая из-за стола, — не сказки! Камень Души — уникальный артефакт. Он может забирать души!

Тони грустно усмехнулся. Еще как может, девочка…

— И возвращать обратно, — добавила она тихо, глядя в пол.

— Что ты сказала? — Тони, наверное, не узнал бы сейчас свой голос, если бы слышал его со стороны.

— Мама рассказывала сказку о заблудшей душе, которая попала в этот камень…

— Ну вот, — Анна развела руками. — Сказки.

— А я бы послушал, — вежливо сказал Тони. — Если вы не против.

— Да мне все равно, — пожала плечами Анна, — слушайте, сколько влезет, только на улицу идите, у меня дел много. А на привод у меня заказчик уже есть, вы уж простите. Грег вам подскажет, у кого еще купить можно.

Грег скривился, но спорить не решился. Молча кидая на мать возмущенные взгляды, он принялся помогать ей с посудой.

Тони вышел за дверь и посмотрел на покосившийся домик со стороны. Это было строение из легкого прочного материала, напоминающее по форме надутый пончик. Поверхность материала была пористой и будто мягкой на вид, но на деле оказалась очень твердой.

— Вы правда хотите послушать? — спросила Дина, глядя на звезды.

— Очень хочу, — ответил Тони, усаживаясь рядом. — Расскажи, пожалуйста.

— Это сказка о заблудшей Душе, — заученно начала девочка. — Однажды Душа гуляла по лесу. Она была молода, цвела и пела. Лес — это где много деревьев, — серьезно пояснила она.

Тони посмотрел вперед — до горизонта тянулась песчаная пустыня, — и кивнул: Дина старалась вовлечь его в рассказ и не знала, видел ли он когда-нибудь лес.

— Так вот. Душе было хорошо — она только что обрела способность летать и светиться. И ей хотелось светить всем, чтобы не было во Вселенной бедных и несчастных планет. Но внезапно Душе преградил дорогу усталый Путник.

— Ты очень красивая, Душа, — сказал он, — я хочу, чтобы ты была моей.

Душа охнула: она не могла быть чьей-то, ведь ее предназначение светить для всех. Но Путник настаивал. Он смеялся над желанием Души светить всем. И сказал, что пропустит ее, но если у нее ничего получится, то она должна будет добровольно вернуться к нему.

И Душа отправилась дальше — она все еще хотела светить. Она встретила человека, и человек попросил: посвети мне, Душа! Я влюблен! Освети мою любовь! И Душа попыталась светить изо всех сил, чтобы человек видел, как прекрасна его любовь. Но тот человек любил жену своего брата. И когда свет пришел в его дом, то он ушел из дома брата навсегда. И Душа не смогла помочь. «Ты разрушила мою семью!» — сказал человек и выгнал ее. И так повторялось много раз: если Душе удавалось светить кому-то, то в другой дом приходила тьма. И Душа поняла, что Путник был прав. Она никогда не сможет светить всем. Душа вернулась в лес. И сказала:

— Ты был прав, Путник. Нельзя светить всем. Я согласна быть только твоей.

Путник грустно улыбнулся и… заключил Душу в камень, который отныне всегда носил с собой. В камне том Душа была не одна: много-много душ остались там навсегда, разочарованные в своей судьбе.

Через некоторое время Душа захотела обратно, ей было грустно и скучно в том камне. Однако Путник не выпускал ее. Но в один момент нашелся человек, который любил Душу всем сердцем и пришел за ней прямо в камень. И освободил. С тех пор Душа светила только ему, и это люди назвали — любовь.

— Красивая сказка, — сказал Тони, помолчав.

Дина не ответила, по ее щекам текли слезы.

— Не грусти, девочка, — сказал Тони, — твоя мама не хотела бы видеть твоих слез, правда?

Дина кивнула и улыбнулась.

— Вы внимательно слушали сказку? — строго спросила она.

Тони усмехнулся:

— Поверь мне, Дина, все, что мне надо, я услышал. Спасибо.

— Не за что, Тони Старк.

— Можно просто Тони.

Небула так и не появилась.

 

**Глава 3**

 

Тони Старк никогда не верил в сказки. Но считал себя достаточно умным, чтобы понимать, что ни одна сказка не возникает на пустом месте, надо просто уметь слушать и, главное, слышать.

То, что сказала ему девочка Дина немало озадачило. Тони казалось, что ответ на все вопросы, терзавшие его, очевиден и лежит на поверхности, но в то же время бесконечно далек. Это ощущение могло бы свести с ума, если бы не было слишком привычным для него.

В любом случае Тони понимал, что время для ответов еще не пришло.

***

Мать ничего не знала об этом. Грегу порой казалось, что догадывается. Но все-таки он дал бы сотню, что не знает. Иначе от него бы и мокрого места не осталось. Тяжелая рука у Анны, тут не поспоришь.

Грег торопливо накинул тяжелую толстую куртку — на Кроносе ночью так холодно, что зуб на зуб не попадает — и выскользнул из дома еле заметной тенью.

Если обойти дом справа, то внизу, у самого основания есть тайник. Грег гордился им, так как придумал его сам и часто жалел, что не может рассказать никому о нем. Кому не нравится прослыть умным и удачливым?.. Грегу очень бы хотелось, чтобы его ум оценили по достоинству.

Он вздохнул и принялся копать, чтобы добраться до кнопки, активирующий тайник. Он, только он один знал, где именно ее искать. Вскоре тайник был открыт и желаемое извлечено наружу.

Если бы мать узнала, что он балуется грасом, то поркой бы дело не обошлось, наверное… Хотя что грас? Это несерьезно же — так, баловство. Грег зажмурился, прикусывая длинный стебель, чувствуя во рту горьковатый вкус. Многие вон вообще его изо рта не выпускают и ничего. Но мать почему-то считала его верхом зла, и потому Грег получал неоднократные намеки — попадется, мать не пожалеет сил объяснить, что да как.

— Что это тут у нас? — голос, уже ставший знакомым, ворвался в одурманенное грасом сознание, будто гром среди ясного неба. Черт, черт, черт! Надо было быть осторожней и догадаться, что гость совсем не прост и точно залезет, куда не звали.

— Это… — Грег покраснел и сплюнул грас, стараясь наступить на него ногой, чтобы Старк не заметил. Но он заметил.

— Стоять, — произнес он строгим голосом. И Грег послушно застыл на месте, пытаясь понять, почему это он слушается. Но такой голос нельзя проигнорировать — он заставляет подчиняться, даже не задумываясь.

Старк быстрым движением поднял пожеванный грас и многозначительно хмыкнул.

— Наркотик? — спросил он.

— Нет, — Грег помотал головой, — так, легкий стимулятор.

— Но мать точно не обрадуется, — Старк не спрашивал — утверждал.

— Нет, — Грег опустил голову, всем своим видом выражая покорность и признание вины.

— Не говорите ей, пожалуйста! — Взмолился он.

Старк не успел ответить, небо разделилось пополам яркой вспышкой, раздался сильный грохот, и Грега отбросило куда-то в сторону.

Через несколько секунд, наполненных тяжелым звоном, Грег осознал, что его схватил Старк и отпрыгнул вместе с ним в сторону. Вот это реакция, надо же! Причем отпрыгнули они метров этак на пятьдесят. Люди так не прыгают!

Лицо Старка было закрыто шлемом, Грег не видел его выражения, но видел, куда направлен взгляд. А смотрел он ему за спину, и очень внимательно.

Грег обернулся. И понял, что лучше бы этого не делал, потому что его дома больше не было. Только обломки и клочья каких-то вещей, бывших внутри — взрыв смел все начисто.

И вот тогда Грег закричал.

 

*******

 

От крика мальчишки можно было оглохнуть, он кричал и захлебывался, и снова кричал. Тони понимал — эту истерику лучше не останавливать: если пацан не прокричится сейчас и замкнется в себе, то потом будет очень сложно вывести его из шока. Вышел ли он сам из такого же шока после гибели всех своих соратников, Тони не знал. Может, ему надо присоединиться к мальчишке и проораться как следует, и тогда его отпустит это давящее ощущение собственной никчемности.

Тони торопливо отключил броню: еще не известно, чем аукнется этот прыжок с довольно тяжелой ношей на руках. Возможно, это последнее, на что был способен его костюм.

Тони сейчас беспокоило другое. Кому и зачем потребовалось взрывать дом торговки запчастями? Ее семья не имела особого дохода, сын хоть и тот еще оболтус, но вряд ли был связан с по-настоящему плохими людьми. Этот взрыв не был ни шалостью, ни желанием напугать. Он был произведен, чтобы уничтожить… Но кого? О Тони Старке в этом мире никто не знает… Или…

Тони быстро побежал в сторону дымящихся руин, необходимо было осмотреть обломки — вдруг кто-то остался жив?

— Анна! — позвал он. — Дина? Есть кто живой?

Никто ожидаемо не откликнулся, лишь из-под обломков неподалеку раздался тихий стон. Тони услышал, он давно научился слышать любые стоны из-под руин. И если кто-то считал, что Железный Человек излишне занят собой, то глубоко заблуждался. Он всегда слышал, и всегда старался помочь хоть кому-то.

Для того, чтобы поднять кусок стены и освободить лежащую под ним Дину, пришлось опять активировать костюм. Тони отбросил стену в сторону и открыл щиток шлема, склонившись над умирающей девочкой. Не нужно иметь медицинское образование, чтобы понять — с такими повреждениями не живут.

— В… вот, — выдавила Дина из себя, елозя окровавленной рукой по шее, — возь…мите.

И замерла, глядя в небо пустым взглядом. Тони вздохнул и закрыл ей глаза ладонью, как это было принято делать в его мире.

Он отвел скрюченные пальцы девочки от шеи и увидел маленькую карточку с непонятными символами, запаянную в какой-то материал, похожий на пластик. Но что-то подсказывало Тони, что это вовсе не он.

Вокруг дома между тем образовывалась толпа зевак. Но не только они пришли поглазеть на чужую трагедию. Тони заметил, как меж обломков снуют существа в черных одинаковых комбинезонах с закрытыми забралами шлемов. Они что-то искали.

Сжав в руке карточку, Тони заставил броню исчезнуть, схватил первую попавшуюся обугленную тряпку и накинул себе на плечи.

Грега он нашел там же, где и оставил. Он уже не кричал, а выл, лежа на земле, поджав колени к груди.

— Истерику прекратить, — сказал Тони. — Грег…

— Они погибли, они погибли, они погибли… — повторял и повторял мальчик словно заклинание.

— Погибли, — Тони не стал щадить его. — Погибли, Грег. Но не просто так — их убили.

— Убили?.. — мальчишка смотрел на него осоловевшими глазами.

— Убили, Грег, — безжалостно повторил Тони. — И если ты сейчас не соберешь волю в кулак и не скажешь, где достать гравипривод и побыстрее, убить могут и нас с тобой.

— Гравипривод… в лавке, — Грег глубоко вздохнул. — Идемте со мной, — он весь как-то подобрался и встал на ноги. Снова сделал глубокий вдох и замер, глядя на людей в черном, снующих меж остатками его жилища.

— Это… — он судорожно вздохнул. — Это… черные искатели.

— Кто? — Тони поглубже надвинул кусок материи на голову.

— Черные искатели, — повторил Грег. — Они ищут людей или вещи, когда происходят трагедии.

— Кто командует ими? — задумчиво спросил Тони.

— Наместник Кроноса — Риар Граар, — ответил Грег.

Периметр был оцеплен очень грамотно. Людей выпускали только по специальным пропускам. У Тони такого, естественно, не было.

— Ты сможешь выйти? — вопрос был адресован трясущемуся, бледному Грегу, который едва держался на ногах.

Тот сначала утвердительно кивнул, потом покачал головой:

— Я-то могу, но, кажется… не могу. Ведь я из этого дома. А они что-то ищут у нас.

Тони мысленно отхлестал себя по щекам и отдал должное мальчишке — тот имел острый ум, это очень хорошо. Шансы на выживание в этом мире резко повышались.

Резкий порыв ветра заставил невольно пригнуться, прямо перед разрушенным домом опускался маленький корабль.

Грег как-то вытянулся и побледнел еще больше.

— Это сам Граар, — прошептал он Тони.

И действительно из корабля вышел высокий, тонкий человек в черной мантии, с закрытым лицом. К нему тут же подбежал один из «искателей»:

— Господин наместник, — затараторил он. — Мы не нашли карту.

Наместник издал какой-то странный звук, больше напоминающий клекот хищной птицы и повернулся на резкий звук позади него.

Один из «черных» крепко держал странное извивающееся существо. Это был енот, одетый и при оружии. Тони готов был поклясться, что это енот! В свете последних событий это вряд ли могло его потрясти, но выглядело по меньшей мере необычно. Тони шестым, седьмым, десятым чувством чуял, что все это неспроста.

— Кто?! — рявкнул наместник, изучая енота, чуть наклонив голову.

— Я — Ракета, тупая твоя башка, — человеческим голосом возвестил енот. — И у меня нет того, что нужно твоим тугодумным дуболомам.

— Ракета… — задумчиво потянул Граар, прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри себя. — Ну конечно. Стражи галактики.

Тони вздрогнул, будто его ударило током, и принялся пробираться вперед, активируя броню.

— Стражей давно нет, — буркнул енот. — И я не в составе. Не знаю, чем вам там насолил Квилл, но я точно не при чем…

— Это не твое дело, это не твое дело, — повторял Тони, но остановиться уже не мог. Он был уверен, что через кордон не прорваться. Одному.

Уж не эту ли карточку, что он сжимал в своей руке, они все с таким рвением ищут?.. Не проста была мать Дины, ой не проста…

— У тебя нет разрешающего жетона, — равнодушно бросил наместник. — Расстрелять, — приказал он искателям.

Енот принялся вырываться из рук существ в черным, ругаясь на все лады.

Тони вздохнул и поднял руку, направляя залп прямо в лицо стреляющему искателю. Тот вспыхнул, словно факел, по толпе пронесся изумленный рокот.

Ракета воспользовался секундным замешательством солдат и быстро подпрыгнул вверх, принимая помощь. Извернувшись в воздухе, он выхватил из-за пояса целую связку гранат и отправил их веерным броском в искателей, стараясь достать каждого. Тони только присвистнул — и почему этого стража не было с ними в нужный момент?..

— Сюда! — крикнул он, — ввинчиваясь в толпу, деактивируя костюм — пробежаться можно и на своих двоих.

Ракета, оценив обстановку, кинулся следом.

— Эй, чувак, спасибо, — пихнул он Тони под локоть. — Ты мне вроде жизнь спас.

— Я должен Квиллу, — коротко бросил Тони, ничего не поясняя.

Енот никак не прокомментировал сказанное, лишь бросил:

— Через пару минут тут будет серьезное подкрепление, есть куда уйти? Мой корабль не на ходу, — он развел лапами, будто руками.

— Есть! — коротко ответил Тони, взмолившись про себя, что Грег действительно умен и все сделает правильно. И что Небула будет на месте.

Подкрепление и правда прибыло быстро, стоило им только выйти за пределы оцепления, как за ними началась погоня.

Ракета мастерски отстреливался на ходу, в то время как Тони просто пытался добраться до места.

Это было не так сложно с такой поддержкой. И все-таки их почти нагнали, когда в поле зрения показалась Сарма.

— Я уже видел этот корабль! — прокричал Ракета, стреляя положив автомат дулом назад на плечо. Тони даже не стал оглядываться, чтобы посмотреть, попал он или нет. И так знал — попал.

— Гравипривод, — сказал Тони, активируя броню, чтобы сделать быстрый рывок к кораблю.

— Справимся, — фыркнул енот, запрыгивая следом.

Внутри корабля было пусто, и неприятное предчувствие кольнуло где-то в груди.

Ракета прыгнул в кресло пилота и принялся активировать программы.

— Вы слишком рано! — из технического отсека показалась всклоченная голова Грега. — Я не успел поставить привод, — сказал он и скрылся обратно

— Это еще что за детский сад, — возмутился Ракета.

— Взлетаем! — закричал Тони. — Нас продырявят!

— Пусть попробуют! — залихватски откликнулся Ракета. — Эй, человеческий ребенок! — крикнул он. — Всобачивай привод и половчее, мы взлетаем! Да, и пристегнуться не забудьте, полет будет жестким, — Ракета хищно усмехнулся, и корабль пришел в движение.

Тони сел в кресло второго пилота и мысленно извинился перед Небулой. Ему еще предстояло объясняться с Ракетой, а это, он знал, будет нелегко.

 

**Глава 4**

 

Ракета перестал говорить ровно с того момента, как Тони поведал ему о судьбе Квилла, Гаморы и остальных Стражей.

Для него не было удивительным их исчезновение — он такое уже видел, Тони мог бы поклясться в этом. Ракета точно видел, как это было, но нельзя сказать, что его это сильно утешило. Он выслушал Тони с совершенно непроницаемым видом и только кивнул, принимая случившееся как данность. Единственное, что его потрясло по-настоящему — смерть Гаморы. Он несколько раз уточнил:

— Ты уверен? Ее не распылило? Этот мудак убил ее?.. — это был единичный случай, когда Тони видел Ракету таким беспомощным.

— Квилл… — сказал он, наконец, — он не мог иначе, ты прости его.

После этого как-то сгорбился, скукожился и залез в дальний угол и без того небольшой кабины.

Спрашивать по какой причине сам Ракета покинул Стражей и почему его не было с ними в тот роковой для их команды час, Тони не стал.

Только через пару часов Ракета подал голос:

— Это были лучшие годы моей никчемной жизни.

Он снова сел в кресло пилота и начал перепрограммировать корабль.

Тони решил сменить тему:

— Куда летим? — спросил он у Ракеты, внимательно изучая навигационную карту, выведенную на экран перед ним.

— Надо вернуться обратно, — мрачно сообщил Ракета.

Вернувшийся из технического отсека Грег, лишь тоненько пискнул.

— Нет! — крикнул он, скрываясь под люком снова. — Меня убьют! — всколоченная голова показалась под крышкой, блеснули два светлых глаза, и люк захлопнулся.

— Зачем? — пожал плечами Тони. Он понял, что картой управлять до смешного легко и теперь пытался найти Землю.

— Там осталось то, что мне нужно позарез, — мрачно заявил Ракета.

— Допустим, — Тони опустил руки и пристально посмотрел на енота. — Допустим. Тебе не кажется, что стоит поговорить со мной на чистоту? Что я дрался с твоими друзьями бок о бок, и они доверяли мне.

— Они вообще доверчивые были сверх меры, — фыркнул Ракета. — Доверяли даже такому, как я. Если ты считаешь, что я умилюсь, пущу скупую слезу и соглашусь на то, что ты предложишь — ты глубоко заблуждаешься, — Ракета зашипел, внезапно оказавшись у Тони прямо перед носом. Он запрыгнул на кресло пилота, упершись всеми четырьмя лапами, чтобы его мохнатая морда оказалась на уровне лица Тони.

— Ты здесь, живой и относительно здоровый, — продолжил он. — А друзей я своих не вижу. Ни одного! — Ракета не на шутку завелся. — Ты вообще знаешь, что такое семья, а, Тони Старк? Я — неудавшийся эксперимент, который вырвался из-под контроля, а они… они были моей семьей.

Ракета замолчал и оскалился. Тони ни на миллиметр не сдвинулся с места, продолжая смотреть еноту в глаза, пристально и не моргая.

— Мы все потеряли кого-то… — он замер, прислушиваясь к себе внутри — переживать снова панические атаки совсем не хотелось. — Не думай, что твои потери в этой войне больнее других. Война все еще идет, Ракета, и тебе нужно понять, на чьей ты стороне.

— Тор сказал то же самое, — пробормотал енот, убираясь в свое кресло. — Мы летим обратно.

Тони решил, что лимит удивлений на сегодня исчерпан.

— Тор? — спросил он устало, — ты и с ним знаком? Я бы сказал, как тесен мир, но, боюсь, этот мир вообще вне моего восприятия. Он жив?

— Жив, — коротко ответил Ракета. — Мы летим обратно.

Тони закатил глаза и вздохнул. Как там говорят психологи? Досчитать до десяти?

— Не это ищешь? — голос Грега заставил Тони слегка вздрогнуть. По телу пробежал неприятный холодок. «Только не сейчас!» — мысленно взмолился он, чувствуя надвигающийся приступ, каких не было уже много лет.

Ракета хищно уставился на жетон, болтающийся в руке Грега. Тони тоже смотрел на него, не отводя взгляда. Паника уступила место злости. И восхищению. Мальчишка умудрился снять карту с его шеи. Нет, ну талантливый чертенок!

— Откуда это у тебя карта? — почти ласково сказал Ракета, приближаясь к Грегу.

— Стоять, где стоишь, гремлин волосатый, — Тони старался говорить спокойно.

— С чего бы это я должен тебя слушать?

— Может, потому что я тоже друг Тора? — предположил Тони. — Сейчас в эпоху товаро-денежных отношений, ты не можешь пренебрегать выгодными сделками, правда?

— У Тора не так много друзей, — задумчиво сказал Ракета. — А теперь и того меньше, — добавил он тише.

— Мы не можем спросить у него, чтобы удостовериться, м? — Тони поднял обе руки в примиряющем жесте. — Ты рассказываешь, зачем жетон тебе, а я, так и быть, постараюсь быть понятливым слушателем. Не путай врагов, Ракета. Враг у нас один, и это — не я.

Внезапный резкий рывок корабля, заставил всю его маленькую команду подпрыгнуть.

Раздавшийся следом утробный низкий гул не добавил спокойствия.

— Что за день Помпеи?.. — недовольно спросил Тони, потирая ушибленный локоть.

— В нас палят, — откликнулся Ракета. — Отстреливайся, посмотрим, на что ты годен.

Тони не надо было упрашивать, проведя рукой по сенсорной панели, он решил найти искомое на ощупь. Перепробовав различные комбинации, завалив корабль, перевернув его и даже отправив в неконтролируемое падение, Тони удалось найти стрелковый модуль. Почувствовав себя подростком, дорвавшимся до видеоигрушки, он принялся наводить курсор на вражеские корабли.

Внезапно рука его остановилась, так и не дотронувшись до заветной панели. Тони стиснул зубы и мотнул головой. Дело было плохо — паническая атака все-таки настигла его.

— Стреляй, черт бы тебя побрал! — выругался енот.

У Тони не было ни сил ни времени задуматься о том, откуда еноту известны чисто земные выражения. Ракета был прав. Или он стреляет, или они умрут.

Без костюма было непривычно. Впервые он не находился в гуще событий, а был лишь стрелком маленького космического корабля механической синей женщины. Все просто, чего уж там.

Выстрелов так и не последовало, когда Грег грубо оттолкнул Тони в сторону. Мальчик оказался очень сильным, несмотря на свой тщедушный вид. Тони не спорил, он тяжело дышал и пытался привести себя в норму.

Грег принялся отстреливаться, но кораблик был слишком мал, а погоня слишком хорошо организована.

Его изрядно помотало из стороны в сторону, но Ракете удалось вывести их из-под прямого огня. Почувствовав, что снова стал собой, Тони осмотрелся.

— Мы ушли от погони Кроноса, — победно рыкнул Ракета.

— Есть! — радостно добавил Грег, довольно улыбаясь.

Однако, что-то мешало Тони насладиться победой в полной мере. Предчувствие, что все не могло закончиться так быстро и легко. Это самое чувство не обмануло его на Титане, когда показалось, что Танос почти побежден… Поэтому Тони не спешил радоваться. Вытащив Грега из кресла словно нашкодившего щенка, он уселся в него сам и снова открыл карту. Найдя точку, которой условно был обозначен их корабль, он понял, что не так.

— Рикки-Тикки-Тави, у нас проблемы, — сказал он.

— Это ты мне? — Ракета посмотрел на него в недоумении.

— Тебе-тебе, пушистик. Проблемы говорю. Ничего не замечаешь?

Ракета переметнулся в его кресло, устроившись на подлокотнике и внимательно изучая карту.

— Черт!!! — взвыл он, осознав, что именно имел в виду Тони.

Корабль Небулы, конечно, был быстрым. Но такую скорость, с какой он сейчас приближался к Ксандару, развивать точно не мог. Что-то магнитило их по вполне определенной траектории.

— Это крейсер Ксандара, — прошептал Ракета. — Нам не уйти от них.

— Ты так просто сдаешься? — хмыкнул Тони.

— Смеешься? — енот выглядел почти обиженным. — Я никогда не сдаюсь.

— Назовитесь, — раздался в динамиках корабля приятный женский голос.

Ракета зажал лапой рот Тони, собравшемуся ответить, и наклонился к микрофону.

— Говорит капитан Стражей Галактики, — произнес он серьезным торжественным голосом. В другой обстановке это наверняка повеселило бы Тони, но сейчас было не до веселья.

— Мы просим посадки на космодроме. Цель — перевозка особо опасного преступника с Кроноса. Пошлите запрос Корпусу Нова.

Тони усмехнулся и схватил зарвавшегося енота за шкирку. Тот ловко вывернулся и оскалился.

— Кто у нас тут особо опасный? — спросил Тони.

— Тебе придется поверить мне, Старк.

— И стать особо опасным? Мне легче будет отправить тебя в прекрасные дали… — пробормотал он, прикидывая, сколько нанитов в резервуаре и хватит ли их, чтобы костюм полноценно работал.

— Нет, — мотнул головой енот, — не тебе. Ему, — он указал на мальчишку, стоявшего позади них. Грег вздрогнул и отшатнулся.

— Кто-то должен это сделать, — пожал плечами енот, — без Старка, ребенок, мне тебя потом не вытащить, а с ним мы вполне сможем вернуться за тобой. Поверь мне, я с легкостью могу найти выход и вход в тюрьму на Ксандаре.

— Грег, — Тони оглянулся, — отдай мне карту, пожалуйста. Если ее найдут у тебя, то тебе не спастись.

— У меня ее нет, — Грег развел руками и отступил еще на шаг, — вы не можете со мной так поступить! — выкрикнул он.

— Ракета прав, — мягко сказал Тони. — Мы вытащим тебя. Я обещаю.

— Почему вы верите ему? — со слезами на глазах спросил Грег.

Тони запнулся. И правда — почему?

— Скажи мне кто твой друг, и я скажу, кто ты, — ответил Тони. — Я знал его друзей. И верю. А ты знаешь меня. И должен поверить. Я спас тебя однажды вовсе не для того, чтобы своими же руками отправить в заточение. Карту, Грег.

— Она у меня, — возвестил Ракета.

— Что? — Грег вскинул изумленные глаза на него, — не может быть!

— Мальчик, урок первый от дядюшки Ракеты: если ты хитер, будь уверен, найдется тот, кто хитрее, умнее, ловчее тебя. И прими этот факт, стараясь предугадать его ходы наперед. Всему-то вас надо учить…

— Это карточка, — ключ для входа в лабораторию Лены Диасс. Матери Дины, — тихо сказал Грег. — Постарайтесь отобрать ее, Тони.

— Не беспокойся, — Тони ободряюще улыбнулся, — я тебя не брошу. Вот, держи.

Он протянул руку и схватил Грега за запястье. — Это — маячок, который всегда покажет мне, где ты, слышишь?.. — Он закрепил на его руке браслет, который тут же замерцал и исчез, опоясав запястье мальчишки невидимой нитью.

Это все, что успел сделать Тони.

Грег только кивнул. Больше он не сказал ни слова.

Но глядя в его наполненные страхом глаза, Тони видел, что Грег ему поверил. Эти глаза смотрели с надеждой и долей восхищения, которое он точно не заслуживал. Когда-то на него уже смотрели так. И все пошло не по плану.

Права на ошибку снова не было.

 

**Глава 5**

 

Внешний шлюз корабля открылся с тихим шипящим звуком, и Тони молчаливо встал слева от трясущегося Грега, стараясь не думать, как он выглядит в своей изрядно потрепанной броне.

Справа стоял Ракета с оружием наперевес. Запястья Грега были перемотаны обычной синей изолентой, которую енот достал из недр одного из своих многочисленных кармашков на черном кожаном комбинезоне.

— Незаменимая вещь, — мрачно изрек он, скручивая запястья мальчишки.

Тони этот его ритуал никак не прокомментировал: ситуация показалась даже забавной — он мог бы вообразить более технологичные наручники, нежели простая изолента. Но у Ракеты на все было свое особое мнение.

Мрачные люди в белых комбинезонах ворвались в отсек практически неслышно. Вперед выступил человек, держа их на прицеле лазерного пистолета.

— Корпус Нова, капитан Дей Ла приветствует Стражей, — сказал он приятным голосом, и Тони понял, что говорящий относительно молод.

— Из Стражей остались только мы, — сказал Ракета. — Я не знаю, зачем искатели охотились на вот этого мальчишку, — он несильно толкнул Грега в спину, и тот сделал шаг вперед, — но решил, что сначала вам бы взглянуть.

Капитан Дей Ла подошел ближе, осмотрел Грега внимательно с головы до ног и повернулся к Ракете:

— Стражи Галактики никогда не брали на себя роль охотников за головами, — бросил он уже чуть менее доброжелательно, и это заставило Тони собраться и приготовиться к любому повороту событий.

— Не брали, — голос Ракеты становился все более раздраженным. — Времена меняются, капитан. Стражей, как видите, уже и в помине нет, зато есть я. И если вас не устраивает то, что я вам хочу передать — я с радостью уберусь отсюда подобру-поздорову.

«Зря сказал», — подумал Тони, прежде чем капитан довольно улыбнулся.

— Я считаю нужным задержать вас всех до принятия особого решения.

— Не имеете права, — осклабился Ракета. — Я тут не рассусоливать пришел, у меня, может, еще дела есть. Или неприкосновенность Корпуса Новы — это уже просто слова?..

— Времена изменились, как вы правильно сказали… капитан, — едко заметил его собеседник. — Где были Стражи, когда Камень Силы был похищен с Ксандра?..

Вопрос повис в воздухе.

— Я не вправе принимать таких решений, но у меня хватит полномочий вас задержать до выяснения обстоятельств. Статус неприкосновенности может быть снят только в одном случае.

— И в каком же? — Ракета едва заметно подмигнул Тони.

— Если вас сочтут предателями.

— Не люблю, когда угрожают, — заявил Ракета и резко подпрыгнул, в прыжке снимая с предохранителя свой огромный пистолет.

Тони кинулся вперед, схватив Грега за связанные руки: он с силой потянул назад, заставляя упасть.

— Лежать, не двигаться! — приказал он.

Грег не возражал. В отличие от Питера Паркера, ассоциации с которым напрашивались в голове Тони сами собой, Грег — простой мальчишка, доведенный до состоянии, когда собственной тени боишься. И уж помощи от него точно не дождаться…

Броня исправно работала: нанороботы изо всех сил сновали, создавая новые участки брони на теле Тони. Вот только их все еще было недостаточно для создания полноценного костюма. Но Тони решил, что это не самая большая неприятность.

Самая большая — они проигрывали. Хотя по всем параметрам не должны были. Тони просчитал уже все возможные комбинации ведения боя — и так, и так, учитывая способности Ракеты выходило, что они должны победить и уйти. Но проигрывали!

И только когда бравые ребята из Корпуса Новы прижали их к стене, заставляя сдаться, Тони понял, что вообще происходит. И это его немало разозлило.

 

*******

 

— Ты должен был мне об этом сказать! — Тони Старк говорил спокойно и холодно, но его глаза метали молнии. Если бы он смотрел так на Грега, тот бы уже уполз куда-нибудь под стол. Но этот взгляд был предназначен Ракете, и Грег мысленно поблагодарил высшие силы за это.

После всех процедур, которым их подвергли перед тем, как засунули сюда, Грег чувствовал себя больным. Возможно, и у Старка в голове что-то помутилось.

— Слышь, ты, — Ракета широко зевнул и потянулся, вытянув вверх лапки с наручниками. — Я не обязан с тобой делиться.

Старк резко выставил вперед ногу, и Ракета упал носом в пол. Встать он не успел, так как Старк схватил его своей железной рукой за шкирку, словно какого-то зверька, и сильно встряхнул.

— Обязан! — взревел он. — Обязан, мать твою! Потому что речь идет не только о тебе,

но и о… — он осекся и замолчал.

Енот, тряпкой повисший у него в руке, коротко осклабился:

— Продолжай.

Его взгляд не выражал ничего, кроме всепоглощающей ненависти.

Старк медленно разжал руку, не произнеся ни звука. Ракета шлепнулся на пол, приземлившись на все четыре лапы, и Грег подумал в очередной раз, что доверять ему не стоит.

— Пошли отсюда, — сплюнув сказал Ракета. — Тут слишком шумно.

И правда — уже все заключенные, не занятые своими обычными делами, пялились на них, довольно ухмыляясь.

Дойдя мелким семенящим шагом до противоположного конца зала, Ракета успокоился и уселся на длинную скамейку, сжимая в лапе пластиковый стакан, который он наполнил из какого-то автомата по дороге.

Грег и Старк молчаливо уселись по обе стороны от него. Ракета покосился на них и вздохнул.

— Достали вы меня, — проговорил он устало.

— Не более, чем ты нас, — парировал Старк. — Выкладывай, для чего тебе карта.

— Для того же, что и тебе, — енот отхлебнул из стакана и закашлялся, обжегшись. — Это ключ от лаборатории. Именной идентификатор, без которого никто туда не сунется. Его копия могла бы быть автоматически создана в случае, например, плохого самочувствия владелицы. Но никто не мог предположить, что она растворится в пыль, поэтому ключик вырос в цене многократно.

— Тебя интересуют деньги? — каким-то тусклым голосом спросил Старк.

 — Нет, — енот покачал головой и внимательно осмотрелся. — Меня интересуют Стражи Галактики. Моя команда. Тор считает, что их можно вернуть.

— Только их? — Тони откинулся к стене, скрестив руки на груди. Магнитные браслеты на запястьях больно впивались в кожу, отвлекая от любых мыслей.

— Меня интересуют они, — с вызовом ответил енот. — Тору же надо спасти вселенную, не меньше.

— Узнаю старину Тора, — Старк улыбнулся. — Это, — он помахал картой перед носом Ракеты, — ключ от лаборатории, где проводились исследования с Камнем Души, так?

— Там хранится Грань, — быстро выпалил Грег и зажмурился, ожидая удара. Так и вышло: Ракета больно саданул его по губам, расцарапав их когтями.

— Заткнись, а то лишу способности говорить на долгое время, — шикнул он.

Грег хотел сказать, что большего-то он и не знает, но вместо слов получилось только промычать: грубы нещадно саднило, да и лапу Ракета убирать не спешил.

— Что за Грань такая? — спросил Старк шепотом, и Грег в очередной раз вздрогнул: взгляд у него был уж больно решительный. Похоже, Старк воодушевился идеей вернуть исчезнувших. Или?.. Внезапная догадка озарила его разум, словно вспышка. Он замычал еще неистовей.

Енот убрал свою противную лапу от его лица, и Грег облегченно выдохнул.

— Грань — древний артефакт, — авторитетно заявил Грег, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони исцарапанные губы. Он бросил обиженный взгляд на Ракету и, дернув плечом, переместился поближе к Старку.

— Я в курсе, — сказал Ракета, успокоившись и, видимо, смирившись с тем, что Старк теперь тоже знает.

— Он может вернуть ушедших? — в глазах Старка мелькнуло что-то такое, чего Грег не смог бы охарактеризовать, даже если бы сильно захотел. Но он помнил такой взгляд.

Однажды, когда он был совсем мал, к ним в лавку зашел бродяга. Мальчик сразу же понял — платить бедолаге нечем, и, скорее всего, он хочет что-нибудь украсть и потом обменять на еду. Грегу было безумно жаль относительно молодого парня, но позволить ему увести товар не мог. Иначе сам бы вот так пошел побираться для себя и матери. И когда бродяга осознал, что ничего ему тут не светит и Грег начеку, то бросил такой взгляд на него, что у Грега заломило что-то в груди, будто звери завыли где-то поблизости. В этом взгляде сочетался голод и глухая тоска, отчаянье и одержимость.

Старк сейчас смотрел точно также. Вот только вряд ли он был голоден. Прежде чем переместить их сюда, им дали поесть.

— Ерунда все это, — махнул лапой Ракета. — Я не знаю, как работает эта штука. Поэтому и хочу попасть в лабораторию. И если окажется так, что можно вернуть — сделаю это, не задумываясь.

Они помолчали, и тишину снова прервал Ракета:

— Мне самому странно от себя это слышать, — сообщил он, — но так получилось. Кого хочешь вернуть ты? — спросил он у Старка, ткнув когтистой лапой ему в грудь.

— Кого смогу, — коротко ответил Старк и отвернулся.

Но Грегу показалось, что ответ его не был искренним.

 

*******

 

Тони пока не думал о возможности вернуть всех. Сама возможность была какой-то расплывчатой, несформированной. Что за возможность такая, если никто толком не знает, сработает ли таинственный артефакт под названием Грань, да и вообще будет ли он в лаборатории Лены Диасс, а если будет, то является ли лаборатория тем местом, где возможна его работа. А если да, но количество возвращенных будет ограничено? Придется ли брать на себя роль Бога, чтобы решить, кто достоин вернуться, а кто нет?..

Тони грустно усмехнулся своим мыслям — столько вариаций на тему «если». У Вселенной отличное чувство юмора, и то, что они найдут в лаборатории, возможно, будет кардинально отличаться от всех их предположений. И вероятней всего, возникнет еще больше вопросов и терзаний.

Но все это давало хоть и призрачную, но надежду, и Тони не заметил, как втянулся. Стал надеяться, а это, он знал, было страшнее всего. Но поделать ничего уже было нельзя. Надежда озарила их маленький потерянный отряд, будто лучом света, и выбора не было.

Придется идти до конца.

Глава 6

Организовать побег из высокотехнологичной тюрьмы на чужой планете — это вам не сотню костюмов собрать у себя дома с эксклюзивными материалам и образцами под рукой. Но кто сказал, что у Тони Старка все всегда было под рукой? Так мог заявить только тот, кто совсем его не знал.

Тони никогда не тешил себя иллюзиями относительно устройства мира и места человека в этом всем. Может, он и казался кому-то высокомерным эгоистичным снобом, но уж он-то точно знал, что такое поведение — защита от всех, желающих сунуть любопытный нос не в свое дело. Он хорошо помнил, при каких обстоятельствах был собран его первый реактор и какой ценой дается гениальность. Иногда ему и вовсе не хотелось бы платить эту цену, но высшие силы, судьба или собственный разум решают, как будет лучше.

Но сейчас Тони был благодарен. Благодарен своему отцу — гению прошлых лет, воспитавшему его в такой манере: жить и не пасовать перед трудностями. Благодарен самому себе — закаленному в боях, умеющему собираться и мыслить здраво в любой ситуации. Благодарен безумному еноту, который, как выяснилось, совсем не промах. И даже мальчишке, что оказался рядом: он, конечно, мелковат, но умен и в нем есть скрытые таланты — Тони был в этом уверен.

Поэтому после отбоя, с легкостью открыв свою капсулу, Тони заставил камеру гонять картинку по кругу и спокойно устроился в углу. Ждать.

Ожидание не было долгим. Ракета появился спустя минут пять. И было видно, удивился. Но взял себя в руки, вернее, лапы, и виду решил не подавать.

— А ты уже здесь, — кивнул он, будто выбраться из запертой капсулы не составляет ровным счетом никакого труда.

— Здесь, — кивнул Тони, с удобством облокотившись о мягкую, пружинистую стену. — А ты мог бы быть пораньше.

Енот насупился, что-то было хотел ответить, но передумал и махнул лапой, соглашаясь с Тони.

— Черт с тобой, Старк, быстрее меня ты выбрался. Ну, что сказать… защита тут… так себе. Камеры, магнитные браслеты, силовое поле, надзиратели. В общем, ничего сложного.

Можно было бы подумать, что Ракета сейчас бахвалится, и все его слова — обычный сарказм, не более. Но Тони вдруг понял, что енот и правда не считает задачу по вызволению их из этой тюрьмы сложной. Он собран и сосредоточен и, кажется, знает, о чем говорит.

— Идеи? — спросил Тони, приподняв бровь. Давно уже он не чувствовал себя настолько живым. Мозг работал на полную, просчитывая возможности, формируя варианты. И Тони точно знал: пока он живет в таком режиме, боль от потерь можно заглушить. Тело и мозг возвращаются к привычному существованию, выполняют свой обычный набор функций, и горе отступает, уступая место жажде жить, действовать.

 — С магнитными ловушками я разберусь, — сказал Тони после пары минут тишины.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Ракета. — На мне тогда надзиратели.

— А я могу отключить поле, — Грег зевнул во весь рот и задумчиво почесал живот.

Тони мысленно зааплодировал мальчишке — мало того, что выбрался и сообразил, где они могут быть, так еще и по поводу поля собирается что-то предпринять.

Тони хотел было сказать, чтобы Грег не перебивал взрослых и вернулся в свою капсулу во избежание неприятностей и из соображений безопасности, но тут же одернул себя. Он уже пытался всеми силами уберечь одного малолетнего героя. И что из этого вышло?

Кучка пыли. Dust in the wind… — вспомнилась строчка из некогда популярной песни. Поэтому хватит играть в няньку; если пацан говорит, что может — пусть делает. Других соратников у Тони все равно нет.

— Как ты это сделаешь? — спросил Тони с интересом, скрестив руки на груди.

Грег засмущался и опустил взгляд. Его щеки покрылись румянцем. Набрав в грудь воздуха, он вскинул голову и посмотрел Тони в глаза.

— Я взломаю центральный компьютер через здешний терминал. Получу доступ и перегружу его ненужной инфой. Он будет вынужден обрабатывать гораздо больше информации, чем обычно, и это перенастройка вызовет временный сбой. Так как по умолчанию он должен отслеживать нас и все, что происходит внутри, внешнее поле будет автоматически отключено. На время. Наверное, — прибавил он тихо.

— А вот это ты зря, — со вкусом сказал Тони. — Зря сомневаешься. Не уверен — не делай, — добавил он мягко. — Но на неуверенность у тебя нет ни времени, ни возможности. В этом случае путь только один — действовать здесь и сейчас.

Грег торопливо кивнул и отвернулся.

— Чем перегрузим систему? — деловито спросил Ракета.

Тони только развел руками.

— У меня с собой ничего нет. Все осталось в корабле.

— Все да не все, — фыркнул Ракета, доставая что-то из кармана.

И Тони не смог не рассмеяться.

 

*******

 

Брендон Тредд никогда не был трусом. Может, его и дразнили в учебке, но это вовсе не значило, что он не изменился. Изменился, да еще как. Стал выше, шире… Похудеть бы не помешало… Но, тем не менее, мама была довольна. Она всегда говорила, что худые задохлики обречены на жалкое существование.

Он торопливо запихал в рот недоеденный завтрак, собранный заботливой мамой, и послал сигнал со служебного браслета на центральный пост. «Пост два принят».

Теперь можно было и расслабиться, наблюдая, как за сверхпрочным стеклом туда-сюда снуют заключенные в заметных оранжевых комбинезонах. Иногда Брендону даже было их жаль. Ну оступился кто… мало ли. Но в целом он был солидарен с мнением капитана — заслужили. Просто так сюда не отправляют.

Сигнал о неисправности внешней защиты пришел как-то неожиданно. Особенно неожиданным он был для Брендона, решившего как раз приступить ко второму завтраку.

— Непонятно, — он отложил бутерброд с колбасой в бумажный пакет и принялся проверять мониторы слежения. Они работали, и творилось там что-то странное.

— Сигнал силового поля, — проговорил Брендон, стряхивая в миг появившийся пот со лба.

Вместо привычного гула послышался странный звук.

Брендон снова утер пот со лба и уставился на экраны.

Этого просто не могло быть.

По всей территории вместо силового поля звучала музыка.

 

*******

 

Перезагрузка поля треками с плеера Квилла дала Тони драгоценные две минуты. Это чудовищно мало и невозможно много, когда речь заходит о побеге.

Снять магнитные наручники с рук и ног у него получилось далеко не сразу. Но все же удалось, ведь не зря он потратил пару ночей на их детальное изучение и выяснил, например, что их магнитное поле крайне чувствительно к любым помехам. Осталось только эти помехи создать — и вуаля! — он снова мог свободно двигаться.

— Спасибо, — мрачно уронил Ракета, полностью сосредоточенный на ведении боя, который ему предстоял.

— Вы просто гений! — восторженно прошептал Грег с гримасой боли ощупывая запястья — вечная проблема худых мальчишек: наручники на их запястьях затягивают особо туго во избежание побега. Такого, как сейчас, например.

Но выражение его лица изменилось, когда он ковырялся у контроллера с плеером Квилла в руках. Охранник лежал рядом лицом вниз, а Ракета, довольно ухмыляясь, изучал его пушку со всех сторон.

— Хотелось бы получше, — многозначительно хмыкнул он, и Тони подмигнул ему в ответ, будто хоть немного разбирается в этих чертовых пушках из фантастических фильмов. Интересно, а Джордж Лукас консультировался с инопланетными жителями по поводу оружия?..

Пробраться к ангарам, где стоит Сарма — высший пилотаж по скромному мнению Тони, но он предпочел его не озвучивать. Слишком много чести еноту, который вдруг вообразит себя главным в их маленьком отряде.

Но Ракета действительно хорош. Он — мастер наводить панику среди массовки и прекрасно справлялся с ролью вырубальщика плохих парней. То есть хороших, наверное, ведь те, кто хочет помешать преступникам — на светлой стороне силы… пардон, хорошие парни, в общем.

Тони отогнал прочь ненужные мысли и запрыгнул в катер, который уже стал домом родным, и обрадовался, что реактор с наночастицами в порядке и все еще готов служить, хоть и не в полной мере.

Ракета сорвался с места, и тут перед ними встала весьма нетривиальная задача: катер не мог вылететь за пределы гравитационного поля, деактивировать которое никто не догадался.

 

*******

 

— Убрать руки с штурвала! Выйти из корабля! — возвестил громкий голос, усиленной какими-то динамиками.

— Приехали, — прошептал Тони, косясь на Ракету, ожидая, что и на этот случай у мохнатого найдется туз в рукаве.

Но Ракета был молчалив и недвижим, было ясно, что теперь их застали врасплох.

— Неужели ну совсем ничего нельзя сделать? — взмолился Грег, наблюдая, как медленно и неотвратимо к кораблю подступают хмурые солдаты в белых комбинезонах.

— А что тут сделаешь, ребенок? — спросил Ракета, нащупывая пистолет, отобранный у охранника.

Тони еще раз посмотрел на Ракету, вздохнул и похлопал по груди рукой, активируя броню. На шлем ожидаемо не хватило. Тони с грустью отметил, что нанитов стало существенно меньше, но и это было лучше, чем ничего.

— Сдаться? — спросил он будничным тоном.

— Ни за что, — скривился Ракета. — Если мы сдадимся, второй раз нам сбежать не дадут. Мы пойдем до конца.

Фигуры в белом приблизились к кораблю вплотную.

Тони слышал, как тихо в корабле какой-то прибор отщелкивал время, словно обычные земные часы. Тик…тик…тик… Этот звук вводил в состояние транса, давал призрачную надежду на то, что все происходящее — лишь сон, а реальность только здесь — в безопасном и спокойном нутре корабля.

— Ого…— пробормотал Грег, с удивлением уставившись в экран.

Тони встряхнулся, заставляя себя сосредоточиться и тоже взглянул на экран внешнего вида. То, что он увидел не просто поразило его, а буквально заставило испытать чувство вины.

Но не это было самым важным сейчас. Поле, решившее было их судьбу в пользу Корпуса Новы, если верить приборам, растворилось. Можно было лететь. Реагировать на столь щедрый подарок можно было только одним способом: убраться отсюда подальше.

Чем и занялся Ракета, мигом смекнувший ситуацию.

Корабль дернулся, двигатель набирал обороты. Свобода, еще минуту назад казавшаяся несбыточной мечтой, снова замаячила перед маленькой командой Тони.

— Это дорого нам будет стоить, — проговорил Ракета, направляя корабль к выходу.

Тони посмотрел, как на площадке какие-то головорезы во главе с Небулой громят отряд Корпуса Новы и задумчиво сказал:

— Как бы цена не оказалась слишком высокой.

 

**Глава 7**

 

— Тони Старк! Ты украл мой корабль! — голос Небулы, доносящийся из динамиков, был вполне человеческим. Тони помнил, что это еще в первый раз поразило его, железная оболочка была не костюмом этой странной женщины, а ею самой.

— Я знаю, — сказал Тони, как ему казалось умиротворяющим тоном. — Виноват, Смурфетта. И даже испытываю редкое для меня чувство стыда. Но так было надо. Компромисс?

— Я не веду переговоры с ворами, — заявила Небула. — Все, что я хочу, чтобы ты получил по заслугам.

— А чем ты сейчас занимаешься, если не переговорами?

— Предупреждаю. Вы окружены кораблями-аннигиляторами. Они держат вас в гравитационной ловушке. Если дернетесь — будете уничтожены.

— Никакой логики, — пробормотал Тони. — Если ты хочешь нас уничтожить, то зачем распинаться о своем потерянном корабле? Он же тоже распылится, если я не ошибаюсь? А если не планируешь уничтожать корабль, придется смириться с тем, что мы внутри.

Ракета как-то странно посмотрел на Тони и хлопнул лапой по коммуникатору.

— Хватит, — сказал он. — Небула! Слышишь меня? Это Ракета.

— Предатель, — отозвалась Небула спустя секунду.

— Ничего подобного, — осклабился енот. — Ничего подобного. Я делал все, чтобы спасти эту чертову вселенную, которой, как водится, плевать на меня!

— Тебя не было на Титане! Когда Танос убивал нас, где был ты?!

— Я был… — Ракета понизил голос. — Я был на Терре, Небула. И тоже пытался одолеть Таноса. И тоже потерпел поражение. И потерял… самое дорогое существо для меня. Мы квиты. Делай, как знаешь, но мы здесь не для того, чтобы убить тебя или просто угнать корабль. Есть… важная информация.

— Вот ее ты мне и выложишь, — если в голосе Небулы и появились сочувствующие нотки, то Тони этого не заметил. Гораздо больше его сейчас занимало другое.

— Значит, Терра? — спросил он задумчиво. — Земля?

— Да, ее жители так называют свою планету.

Что-то защемило в груди, Тони почувствовал, как становится нечем дышать. Земля… Как никогда еще родная планета не была так далека и так досягаема одновременно.

Тони прикрыл глаза, представляя себе битву на Земле. Кто мог встретить Таноса там и биться с Ракетой плечом к плечу? Вывод напрашивался сам собой. Только они. Только те, кто всегда был готов рисковать своими жизнями ради других.

— Ты видел их? — глухо спросил Тони. — Роджерса, Халка, Наташу, Ванду, Вижена?

— Я знаю Стива Роджерса, — задумчиво сказал Ракета. — И такого классного парня с крутой железной рукой.

Если бы Тони мог смеяться сейчас, он бы хохотал в голос. Все это время Ракета знал о судьбе его соратников на Земле. И ничего не говорил, потому что Тони не спрашивал.

— Он рассыпался. — сказал Ракета. — И рука. Тоже.

Значит, вселенское ничто коснулось и Барнса. Тони и рад бы ощутить хоть что-то по этому поводу в груди: злорадство, например, чувство отмщения за родителей, но не мог. Было пусто, будто в груди — огромная дыра.

— А Стив Роджерс — нет, — сказал Ракета. — Особо не было времени знакомиться, но кто-то еще остался жив.

Кэп жив. Остался. И, как и Тони, потерял близкого для себя человека. Они все потеряли. И всем есть, за что воевать. Тони остро ощутил потребность вернуться домой. Если живы Мстители — не все потеряно.

Корабль чуть дернулся, Началась его принудительная транспортировка в гравиловушке чужих кораблей.

— Ракета, что мы можем сделать? — это был Грег. Видимо, ошарашенный вид Тони дал ему сигнал к действиям.

— Мы можем отключить предохранитель и врубить полную тягу. Вероятно, после этого умрем, — пожал плечами енот.

— Перегрев? — спросил Тони, прикидывая, как устранить такой побочный эффект.

— Он самый, — сказал Ракета. — Но выбора нет.

— Почему же нет? — дрожащим голосом осведомился Грег. — Мы можем сдаться… Ну как тогда.

— Тогда, мальчик, это были вежливые солдатики Корпуса Новы, а сейчас — опустошители с Небулой во главе. Встречался я уже с этими ребятками, и поверь, тогда вырвались лишь чудом и умениями одного чувака, который уже покоится с миром.

— Звучит зловеще, — пробормотал Тони. — Есть один вариант…

И он, схватив Грега за руку, полез в ремонтный отсек.

 

*******

 

Грег никогда не считал себя особо умным. Все его умения были чисто интуитивными, на уровне: «Нажал — посмотрим, что будет». И появление Тони Старка в его жизни было сродни настоящему стихийному бедствию. Он спас его, потом вовлек в неприятности, потом снова спас и снова спас и… Грег глубоко вздохнул, приводя мысли в порядок. Старк был умен. Наверное, он был самым умным в этой вселенной, и если ему нужна помощь его, Грега, то это чего-нибудь да стоит.

— Дай штуку, которой я смогу открутить вот это, — Старк показал на щиток, прикрывающий блок управления.

— Звучит не очень, — поморщился Грег. — Вам надо освоить терминологию, с вашими-то умениями.

— Я бы с радостью, шкет, но, боюсь, времени у меня нет… Меня еще дома ждут.

— А меня нет…

Грег подал Старку нужный ключ-многогранник и отвернулся, прикусив губу. Его действительно ждать было некому. И если события последних дней помогали ему быть в движении и потому чувствовать себя лучше, то сейчас, когда Старк напомнил, пусть и косвенно, боль вернулась.

— Не грусти. Прошлого не изменить, — сказал Старк спокойно, думая о чем-то своем. — Но лишь тебе решать, кем быть дальше. Я думаю, в моем мире я нашел бы для тебя

место.

— Правда? — Грег просиял от мысли, что кому-то будет нужен настолько, что ему предложат оказаться в другом, очень далеком мире.

— Правда, — Старк хмыкнул и отложил слабо мерцающий щиток в сторону.

— Интересно тут все устроено, — задумчиво потянул он.

— Надо… предохранитель… — Грег не договорил. Сама мысль, что он подсказывает такому человеку, как Старк, была слишком ошеломительной.

— Точно, — согласно кивнул тот. — Подскажешь, на что похож.

Грег потянулся рукой и нащупал нужную деталь — такие он продавал в лавке. Не самый дорогой товар, если честно.

Корабль несколько раз содрогнулся, будто кто-то тянул его на ниточке, как ребенок игрушечную машинку.

— Ракета! — крикнул Старк. выбираясь из ремонтного отсека. — Мы вырубили предохранитель.

— Велика наука… — пробормотал Ракета, но Грег заметил, что тот доволен, и в глазах его теперь читалось предвкушение. — Пристегнуться! — рявкнул Ракета, переключая тумблеры на панели управления. — Мы идем в отрыв!

Грег послушно сжался в своем кресле и подумал, что такие головокружительные приключения ему даже не снились.

 

*******

 

Он был на крыше какой-то высотки. Точно сказать нельзя — вокруг расстилался туман, молочный, почти непроглядный.

Он сидел к Тони спиной. Но Тони поставил бы все свое состояние на то, что это именно Питер Паркер. Плечи чуть ссутулены, болтает ногами в воздухе, будто дите малое. Но, собственно, почему и нет? Питер и есть ребенок, которому пришлось рано повзрослеть.

Тони внимательно посмотрел себе под ноги, прежде чем сделать шаг — крыша не шутки, так и в пропасть улететь недолго, а будет ли в этом странном месте у него костюм — большой вопрос.

— Питер, — позвал тихонько, будто боясь, что тот рассеется в воздухе.

— Мистер Старк, — Питер повернулся, не сдерживая приветливой улыбки. — Я так долго жду вас здесь.

— Долго? — Тони насторожился.

Питер быстро кивнул. Он был одет не в костюм Человека-паука, а в обычную белую футболку и джинсы. Когда он повернулся, то Тони понял, что это его собственные футболка и джинсы, которые он давал Питеру, когда забрал у него костюм после того инцидента на пароме.

— Это хорошо, что вы пришли, — Питер снова улыбнулся и вдруг помрачнел. — Но вы же… не… Нет, — он махнул рукой. Времени много прошло.

— Я не, — Тони присел рядом, аккуратно на край, смиряясь с этой реальностью. — А что стало с тобой, Пит?

— Я ушел, — пожал тот плечами. — Вы сами все знаете, мистер Старк.

— Тебя можно вернуть? — слова застряли в горле, Тони почти подавился ими — так жалко это прозвучало.

— Можно, — легко ответил Питер. — Можно, мистер Старк. Вы помните, что случилось, когда Питер Квилл узнал про свою Гамору?

— Мы проиграли, — сказал Тони. — Танос победил.

Он сказал это впервые после того боя, и теперь от этих слов, произнесенных по сути в никуда, стало легче. Будто кто-то снял с его шеи тяжелый груз. Они и правда проиграли — глупо утверждать обратное.

— Да. Но все-таки, мистер Старк. Не сдавайтесь. Напрягитесь. Вспомните. Это очень важно. Почему это произошло, как Квилл узнал? Я прошу вас. Времени не так много…

Питер стал растворяться, превращаясь в точно такой же туман, расстилающийся вокруг.

— Нет! — Тони попытался ухватить это облако. Но, конечно, не смог. Питер снова ушел.

 

*******

 

Тони очнулся от того, что кто-то весьма немилосердно толкал его под бок. Этим кем-то ожидаемо оказался Ракета.

— Хватит дрыхнуть, Старк, — мрачно сказал он. — От твоих кошмаров всем не по себе.

Тони огляделся и понял, что находится в к клетке. Самой простой, с железными прутьями и металлическим дном. Над ним склонился Ракета, а в углу, сжавшись в комок, сидел Грег.

— Я что-то говорил? — Тони встряхнул головой, прислушиваясь ко внутренним ощущениям: все кости целы, только голова немного гудит.

— Ты не говорил, — Ракета отошел и плюхнулся прямо на пол. — Ты орал, как резанный.

— Прости, — Тони развел руками. — Мне снился парень, который развеялся после щелчка Таноса. Совсем мальчишка.

Тони перевел взгляд на Грега, тот внимательно слушал.

— Мне тоже порой мура всякая снится, — махнул лапой Ракета. — Что ж теперь пугать всех вокруг. Всем тяжело, не только тебе.

— Это не мура, — покачал головой Тони. — Он… будто пытался общаться со мной.

— Из Камня Души? — восторженно спросил Грег.

Тони поморщился. С одной стороны поверить в то, что Питер пытался достучаться до него из некоего абстрактного пространства, называемого Камнем Души, было слишком абсурдным. С другой — само его нахождение в этой клетке, да и вообще в этой точке вселенной, еще более абсурдным. Так почему бы не поверить?..

— Я не знаю. Но то, что он сказал, заставил меня вспомнить — важно.

— И как, — Ракета задумчиво почесал нос. — Вспомнил?

— Пытаюсь, — усмехнулся Тони.

 

**Глава 8**

 

Небула появилась спустя несколько часов. Тони уже было поверил, что в этой клетке ему придется провести остаток своей жизни, и никто на Земле не узнает о его желании всех спасти. Снова спасти. Жаль, что желания в последнее время расходятся с возможностями.

Но Небула появилась с непроницаемом выражением синего лица.

— Я продам вас на Сакаар. Думаю, Грандмастер будет рад таким сильным бойцам.

— Ты продашь нас в армию? — спросил Тони, подходя ближе и пытаясь понять, что же в голове у железной женщины.

— Нет, — Небула рассмеялась. — Сакаар — планета гладиаторских боев. Там тебя отучат заниматься воровством, Старк.

Она резко прекратила смеяться и склонила голову набок, заглядывая Тони в глаза.

— Я сожалею, Небула, — тихо, но твердо сказал Тони. — Действительно сожалею, что пришлось оставить тебя на Кроносе. Выбора не было — нам нужно было уходить от черных искателей, чтобы…

— Чтобы… — Небула чуть опустила голову, выражая готовность слушать. Тони мысленно застонал: он не готов был делиться входом в лабораторию еще с кем-то. Если Небула так запросто говорит о продаже их в рабство для каких-то там боев, то, что помешает ей карту забрать? И ей есть, по кому скорбеть. Кем там она приходилась этой Гаморе? Сестрой? С семейными отношениями в космосе было явно не очень.

— Чтобы все исправить, Небула, — мягко сказал Ракета. — Чтобы дать шанс всем, кто ушел из этой вселенной по воле Таноса.

— Шанс? — Небула тряхнула головой. — Ты говоришь о Камне Души? Так? Но Гамора мертва, Ракета. Мертва окончательно, ведь он принес ее в жертву. И все, чего я хочу, — ее голос стал угрожающим и больше походил на звериный рык. — Все, чего я хочу — уничтожить Таноса. Найти его слабое место, растерзать, разобрать его на кусочки, как он это сделал со мной… Для этого мне нужны люди, оружие, поддержка.

— Я бы сказал, что люди здесь, — хмыкнул Тони, — но, боюсь, эта история не про нас. У нас задачка поважнее банальной мести титану, которого точно не одолеть в честном бою.

— Чего ты добиваешься, Старк? — спросила Небула. — Что для тебя «важно», а что не очень? Кто определяет это в твоей жизни? Ты сам?

Тони на секунду прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, как легко и просто все было на Земле. Локи, читаури, Альтрон, Вижен, Барнс, Кэп… Как все просто и понятно. Но и тогда казалось, что вселенная трещит по швам. А когда она затрещала по-настоящему, то все ушло на второй план. Распри, ссоры… Чего стоит все это перед исчезновением миллиардов живых существ во вселенной?

— Я всего лишь человек, — вздохнул Тони. — Не больше, не меньше. И мне свойственно ошибаться и преувеличивать. Но, знаешь что? Вселенная внутри каждого из нас. Наши привязанности, надежды, любовь и ненависть. И когда все эти вселенные соединяются в одну — это и есть мир, в котором мы живем. А сейчас вселенная каждого из нас разрушена, и это гораздо страшнее, чем можно себе представить. И свою вселенную я собираюсь восстановить. А там — как пойдет.

Тони оглянулся и наткнулся на внимательный изучающий взгляд Ракеты. Он прижал уши к голове, на морде читалось понимание и осознание.

— Вселенные в одну, — тихо повторил он слова Тони. — Хорошо сказано, Старк.

Небула отвернулась.

— От моей вселенной не осталось ничего, — с тоской сказала она.

— Так не бывает, — ответил Тони. — Что-то у тебя есть. Не разрушай это.

— Грань, — вдруг сказала Небула. — Тебе понадобится последняя Грань. Будь к этому готов.

Тони уставился на нее, не понимая, что именно она имеет ввиду. Как же надоели эти загадки Вселенной…

— Я пожалею об этом, — проговорила она тихо, отпирая клетку. — Быстро. Очень скоро опустошители поймут, что нажива ушла из-под носа. Они не любят, когда у них отбирают добычу.

— Скажи, что добыча ушла сама, — бросил Ракета, выбираясь из клетки.

Небула осклабилась, но ничего не сказала.

 

*******

 

Грег выбрался из клетки последним. Так как она была подвешена в воздухе, он больно ушибся, когда выходил, и повредил ногу. Но вида показывать было нельзя, вдруг Старк решил бы оставить его в этом страшном месте с этой страшной женщиной, которая жаждет сделать из них рабов.

Грег сделал над собой усилие и попытался идти, как ни в чем ни бывало. Но волновался он зря — никто не обратил на него внимания.

— Сарму я вам не отдам, — сказала Небула. — Этот корабль достался мне достаточно дорогой ценой. Но капсула поможет вам добраться до места, куда вы так стремитесь.

— Так не пойдет, — отрезал Ракета. — Что потом? Нам надо будет уходить, и делать это в капсуле — верная смерть.

— Меня не волнует ваша смерть! — взвилась Небула. — Я и так сделала все, что могла.

— Это так по-женски, — пробормотал Старк.

— Заткнись, — процедила Небула.

Грегу показалась, что синяя сейчас ударит Старка, настолько яростным было выражение ее лица. Но обошлось. Небула лишь нахмурилась и выдавила:

— Ладно. Черт с вами. Но, Ракета, ты пригонишь Сарму обратно. Слышишь?

— Слышу. Обязательно, — он незаметно подмигнул Старку.

— Я бы сказал, что сам пригоню, но это не в моих силах, — вздохнул Старк.

В ангаре было всего двое опустошителей, которые жарко спорили о чем-то.

— Отставить! — рявкнула Небула, и они мгновенно замолчали. Грег почувствовал, что его сердце сейчас выскочит из груди. Он, вместе с Ракетой и Старком прятался за огромным контейнером.

— Приготовить Сарму к вылету, — быстро сказала она, будто боялась передумать. Грег подумал, что зря она так. Слишком быстро. Невозможно не заподозрить неладное.

— Свинтить вздумала? — хмыкнул один из опустошителей, и в глазах у него зажегся недобрый огонек.

— Куда? — Небула не боялась никого и ничего, это вызвало у Грега искреннее восхищение.

— Ну не знаю, — потянул другой. — Может тебе надоела наша компания, — несмотря на шутливый тон, взгляд его оставался холодным и цепким. Грег сразу это отметил, все его внутренние чувства вопили, оповещая об опасности.

— Не дергайся, — сказал Ракета, неодобрительно на него поглядывая: наверное, вся его неуверенность легко читалась на лице.

— Он не будет, — примиряюще сказал Старк. И от его спокойного голоса Грег немного успокоился.

— Не надо играть с нами, Небула, — сказал один из охранников. — Мы серьезные люди. Ты наняла нас за большие деньги, и мы готовы их получить.

— Получите сполна, — бросила она равнодушно, резко выставляя руку вперед, хватая одного из них за шею. Раздался характерный хруст, и охранник кулем свалился на пол.

— Неожиданный ход, — Старк помрачнел еще больше, когда Небула быстрым захватом устранила и вторую помеху.

— Старк! — крикнула она. — Быстрее.

Грег сорвался с места следом за Ракетой и Старком, быстро и осторожно пробираясь между больших контейнеров, кораблей и каких-то бочек.

— Что это? — Старк аккуратно потрогал ногой одну из бочек.

— Горючее, — ответила Небула. — И оно вам потребуется.

 

*******

 

Тони никогда и подумать не мог, что заправка межзвездного корабля окажется настолько простой. Все, что нужно было сделать — подкатить одну из бочек к кораблю. Через пару секунд из бока корабля выдвинулся манипулятор и прижался к бочке, опустошая ее.

— Пять минут, — сказала Небула. — Насос менять уже пора, медленно заправляет.

Но пяти минут у них не было. Один из охранников успел подать сигнал своим соратникам. Теперь толпа разъеренных опустошителей ворвалась в ангар, требуя справедливого возмездия.

Тони с тоской осмотрел остатки своей брони, она не покрывала и пятидесяти процентов тела. Но это было все же лучше, чем ничего.

Да и оружие все еще при нем.

Небула героически кинулась в бой, ввязавшись в драку, не имея никакого преимущества.

Тони оценил порыв и честно пытался помочь. Ракета тоже мрачно и молчаливо принялся расстреливать всех, кто попал в прицел его футуристического оружия.

Времени катастрофически не хватало. Датчик показывал, что до окончания заправки еще две минуты — непозволительно долго в их бедственном положении.

Тони оглянулся на корабле. В люке торчала вихрастая голова Грега, тот был уже внутри и готовил корабль к полету. Мальчишка удивительно точно умел найти себе место и дело, с которым мог бы справиться. Тони мимолетом подумал, что не отказался бы от такого помощника и на Земле.

Тони кивнул ему и показал рукой спрятаться. Голова тут же скрылась в нутре корабля. Послушный. Не переоценивает своих возможностей.

Опустошители наступали — их было слишком много для их маленького отряда. В очередной раз Тони подумал, что ему фатально не везет. Противник все время сильнее. Бои вне Земли оказались не по зубам Железному Человеку.

Датчик пискнул, оповещая об окончании заправки, и корабль ожил, загорелись сигнальные огни, запуская силовое поле, и Тони испытал облегчение. Они все-таки успели. Начиная отход и отбросив опустошителя на своем пути, Тони посмотрел на Небулу.

Она была слишком далеко.

— Небула! — крикнул он. — Уходим!

Она оглянулась на его голос, и в ее глазах была такая решимость и столько злости, что он сразу понял — Небула не собиралась уходить. Ее решение отдать корабль было решением отдать жизнь, если потребуется. Она бы ни за что не рассталась с Сармой.

Небула чуть заметно кивнула Тони и отвернулась.

Некоторые бочки с горючим были повреждены. Тони не знал, на чем летают корабли чужих, но ясно было, что разлитая густая бесцветная жижа не приведет ни к чему хорошему.

Ракета уже был возле корабля.

Тони торопливо отступил, позволяя Небуле сделать собственный выбор.

— Старк! — крикнул Ракета. — Сейчас тут все взлетит на воздух! Эта штука взрывоопасна!

— Я догадывался, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос.

На пороге, прежде чем скрыться в безопасном нутре корабля, Тони оглянулся. Небула смогла победить почти всех, и теперь покореженной грудой металла лежала внутри ангара, оставленная умирать.

— Мы должны забрать ее! — крикнул Тони Ракете.

Тот только покачал головой.

— Не выйдет, Тони. Нам пора.

Ракета завел двигатели, и корабль оторвался от пола, направляясь к выходу из ангара.

— Небула, — тихо позвал Тони в передатчик.

— Тони Старк, — ее голос был искажен. — Собери свою вселенную…

И тогда раздался взрыв.

 

**Глава 9**

 

Тони снова видел во сне Питера. На этот раз Питер стоял на вершине какой-то скалы, все

так же в тумане. Все так же спиной.

— Привет, Пит, — поздоровался Тони спокойно, уже внутренне готовый к диалогу, который мог сейчас произойти.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк.

Питер не повернул головы, его плечи были расправлены, на этот раз он был в костюме Человека-паука и смотрел куда-то вперед.

— Вы пришли спросить, — сказал Питер. Не спрашивал — утверждал.

— Именно так, Пит, — сказа Тони. — Спросить.

— То, что вы ищите — совсем рядом, — грустно сказал Питер. — Настолько близко, что вам покажется это нереальным.

— Рядом, рядом, рядом… — пробормотал Тони, — Питер, а ты не мог бы выразиться

точнее? У меня мало времени…

— Очень мало, — согласился Питер. — Вы даже не представляете насколько. Тем более, на Земле вас уже ждут.

— Я бы спросил, кто ждет, но ты же все равно не ответишь.

— Не отвечу, — кивнул Питер. — Но вам по силам все изменить. Идите вперед, не нужно оглядываться.

— Посмотри на меня, Пит.

— Не могу. Простите, мистер Старк.

Питер снова исчез, оставив после себя привычное горькое чувство сожаления.

 

*******

 

Небула, опустошители, погоня остались позади. Тони смотрел на обломки, проплывающие мимо и думал, что задача оказалась куда сложнее, чем казалось в начале.

Он всего лишь хотел выяснить, есть ли возможность переиграть Таноса и вернуть тех, кто исчез, а в итоге борется за право обладать важнейшей информацией в этой вселенной.

— Мира тебе, — прошептал Ракета в пустоту. — Твоя жизнь была не простой, но погибла ты героем. — Он ударил себя кулаком в плечо, двумя быстрыми ударами.

Тони не стал повторять жест — все равно он ничего не значил для него.

— О какой Грани шла речь? — спросил Грег, присаживаясь рядом, распечатывая пакет с пайком. Тони машинально отметил, что пакетов осталось лишь на пару дней и тогда вопрос продовольствия станет как никогда острым.

— Я думаю, это некий составной артефакт, часть которого так и не была найдена, — сказал Тони. — И вероятнее всего, этот артефакт мог бы как-то повлиять на события, связанные с Камнем Души.

Ракета вывел на экран что-то типа поисковой системы.

— Камень Души, — произнес он. — Грань.

— Ваш запрос принят, — прошелестел безликий женский голос.

— Технологии шагнули вперед, а запросы все такие же дубовые, — хмыкнул Тони.

Ракета одарил его смурным взглядом и увеличил появившийся текст.

Информации, которую можно было бы счесть особо важной, не было. Только общие факты о Камне Души. Но вот Грань упоминалась вскользь, будто кто-то, кто писал это, и сам сомневался в ее существовании. «Редкая коллекционная единица» — именно так охарактеризовал поисковик этот артефакт.

Но в том, что эта «единица» была артефактом составным, Тони не ошибся. Действительно Пирамида Жизни состояла из пяти Граней, но это все, что было известно о ней.

Тони покачал головой и покосился на Грега, старательно жующего свой паек. Есть хотелось, но можно и потерпеть.

— Грань нам не найти. Мне придется следовать первоначальному плану. Цель моего визита в лабораторию Лены Диасс не воскрешение умерших, а информация, возможно ли это сделать. Я не сверну с намеченного курса.

Тони отвернулся и усмехнулся. Вранье. Он врал всем и себе в том числе. Он хотел, надеялся, безумно желал, что действия Таноса можно будет отыграть назад, изменить что-то. Вернуть кого-то. Будь честен, Старк. Не кого-то. А вполне конкретного человека. Осознание вины перед ним было настолько велико, что Тони категорически не хотел возвращаться на Землю, не попробовав как-то изменить ситуацию, хоть и в свете всех событий звучало это, мягко говоря, абсурдно.

— Мать Дины, — произнес Грег, хмуря брови, — работала в научном городке. Это здесь. — Он ткнул пальцем в точку на карте, и Тони только присвистнул: похоже, хоть в чем-то им повезло. Лаборатория была рядом. Но вот вряд ли повезет также с охраной.

 

*******

 

Виктор устало прислонился к стене. Хотя прислоняться — это не по уставу, не положено. Но он подменял заболевшего коллегу и потому стоял на дежурстве вторые сутки. А простоять двое суток без сна в вертикальном положении под силу далеко не каждому существу во вселенной.

Спать хотелось больше всего на свете. Больше еды или воды или каких-либо благ. Просто уснуть. Стоя, сидя, лежа… лежа было бы особенно хорошо…

Из сонного ступора Виктора вывело легкое покашливание. Возле него стоял мужчина, самый обычный, немного уставший, немного странно одетый для этих мест. Но Научный Центр Аномалий Вселенной повидал и не таких гостей, поэтому Виктор лишь сдержанно кивнул, изо всех сил подавляя зевоту.

— Я заблудился, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся мужчина. — Мне нужно было пройти… в… библиотеку, и я малость заплутал.

— Пройти — куда? — Виктор насторожился, это слово явно не было частым в его лексиконе.

— Где я мог бы получить информацию, — мужчина уже не казался столь дружелюбным, а сон с Виктора как рукой сняло.

Пахло неприятностями. Очень-очень большими неприятностями.

— В хранилище, — Виктор аккуратно достал из кармана портативный сканер личности.

— Вашу ладонь, — попросил он.

Мужчина отступил на шаг.

— Тебе лучше просто пропустить меня, — миролюбиво сказал он.

Виктор покачал головой.

— Не выйдет. Мне придется вас задержать.

— Попробуй. — Мужчина усмехнулся и хлопнул рукой по светящемуся кругу у себя на груди. Его тело тут же начало менять очертания, на него наползало что-то красное. Виктор с таким сталкивался впервые и рад был бы не сталкиваться вовсе, но выбора не было: он уже стал частью этой истории.

И очень сомневался, что конец у нее будет счастливым.

 

*******

 

Пока Старк заговаривал зубы единственному охраннику на входе, Грег и Ракета проскользнули внутрь. Грегу еще никогда не приходилось делать ничего более секретного и волнующего. Сильного страха, какой он испытывал в клетке опустошителей, например, не было. Наоборот — появился жгучий интерес и желание сделать что-то полезное и значимое.

Ракета передвигался быстро и практически бесшумно. Грег же так не мог, хотя и очень

старался.

Найти лабораторию по схемам оказалось достаточно просто, Ракета справился с этой задачей очень быстро. Старк оглушил охранника и вскоре присоединился к ним, переодевшись в его форму.

Но на подступах к нулевому этажу, где располагалась лаборатория Лены, они внезапно встретили патруль. Двое охранников со скучающим видом поинтересовались, что это они тут делают.

— Провожаю гостей, — буркнул Старк. — До хранилища.

Охранники переглянулись.

— Новенький, что ли?.. — протянул один, внимательно осматривая Старка. Тот сохранял спокойствие и стоял с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом, будто всегда работал тут. Грег восхитился такому его поведению. С самого него уже семь потов сошло, а губы еще на подступах к зданию были искусаны в кровь.

— Мы должны уточнить, — бросил он, доставая из кармана что-то похожее на рацию.

— Да что же все такие дотошные… — Старк резко выставил вперед обе руки, которые мгновенно превратились в железные кулаки. Он только коснулся охранников с легким треском, и вот они уже сползли на пол, не в состоянии двигаться.

— Легкий парализатор, — пояснил Старк, переступая через них, — давайте, шевелитесь. Это вырубит их приблизительно на час.

— Ты взял мои шокеры! — возмутился Ракета.

— Взял, — кивнул Старк. — И даже встроил в свой костюм как раз на такой случай.

— Тебе ничего нельзя доверить, — проворчал Ракета, но Грег понял, что он не злится, а, похоже, восхищен Старком и его умением модернизировать вещи вокруг себя.

Грег и сам чувствовал настоящий детский восторг, когда Старк, словно фокусник демонстрировал новые изобретения или умения.

 

*******

 

Тони приложил карточку ко входу.

— Добро пожаловать, Лена, — произнес механический голос, открывая вход. Судя по всему здесь давно никого не было — на столах, стеллажах и технике лежала пыль.

Тони пропустил Ракету с Грегом и аккуратно запер дверь.

— У нас мало времени, — сказал он тихо. — Могут объявить тревогу, и тогда нам уходить придется очень быстро.

— Что ты хотел тут найти, Старк? — спросил Ракета, подходя к панели управления, которая располагалась прямо по центру помещения.

Тони тоже подошел и через несколько секунд уже запустил консоль.

Перед ними появилось изображение уставшей миловидной женщины, которая постоянно оглядывалась назад, нервно покусывая губы.

— Если вы видите это… — прошептала она, — если слышите меня, то прошу вас — завершите эксперимент… Последнюю Грань, — она еще раз оглянулась, — я нашла. Теперь осталось лишь задействовать ее, чтобы получить доступ к пространству Камня Души. Человек с красным лицом идет за мной, — прошептала она. — Он заберет Камень, и тогда в мире случится великое зло. Но я успею спасти хоть кого-то из своих родных. Пусть и ценой собственной жизни. Но если беда случится с кем-то из моей семьи, я готова отдать свою душу взамен…

На заднем фоне раздался грохот.

— Дина! — крикнула Лена куда-то в сторону. К ней подбежала девочка, с которой Тони виделся на Кроносе. Ее дочь.

— Это — самое важное, — сказала она, вешая карточку ей на шею. Береги этот жетон и отдай только тому, кто поверит и сможет сюда прийти. Поняла? — в ее голосе слышалось отчаяние. Так говорят люди, которые знают, что скоро произойдет неизбежное.

— Сюда, — Лена ввела какой-то код на стене, и та плавно открыла проход. — Быстрее! — Дина и Лена скрылись в проходе.

Снова громкий звук, и тишина. Запись закончилась.

— Душу за душу… — задумчиво проговорил Тони, вспоминая сон с Питером. Тот говорил, что самое важное — рядом с Тони. Всегда было рядом.

Зачем Лене было спасать какую-то карточку? Пусть даже и вход от ее лаборатории? Камень Души у нее забрали, Грани, по ее словам, были собраны. Лена знала о том, что может произойти. Откуда — уже другой вопрос, но знала. И по-своему готовила пути к отступлению. Если этому и суждено было произойти, то она хотела иметь запасной вариант для своих родных. Вот только дыхание вселенского ничто коснулось и ее, и некому было спасать всех остальных.

Тони подошел к чуть мерцающей пирамидке в середине консоли. По ее граням периодически пробегала рябь: будто пирамида была из воды. Или огня.

— Тони протянул руку с зажатым ключом, и пирамида завибрировала потянувшись к нему. К своей последней Грани.

Кого хотел вернуть Тони? Очевидно, что вернуть можно только кого-то одного, за счет себя. По-другому никак. Душа за душу. Кто стоит всей его жизни? У кого есть шанс изменить все, повернуть вспять? Отменить сотворенное Таносом?

Наверное, это мог бы быть Стрэндж. Определенно. Доктор смог бы вернуться на Землю и завершить начатое Тони, вернуть этой вселенной привычный для них облик.

Может быть, Питер Квилл в своей слепой ярости и желании уничтожить всех и вся. Дай ему шанс вернуть любимую женщину, и он пойдет на все.

Много было тех, кто заслуживал возвращения.

Но только одно имя Тони мог сейчас произнести.

— Питер Паркер, — сказал он и шагнул к пирамиде.

 

**Глава 10**

 

Мягкое тепло коснулось груди Тони, будто что-то прошло сквозь него. Словно тысячи горячих нитей натянулись под кожей, протягиваясь от его сердца прямо в центр пирамиды.

Что-то крепко держало его, заставляя приближаться и приближаться. Пути назад не было — это Тони понимал также отчетливо, как и то, где сейчас находится.

Вихрь чистой энергии поглотил его, Тони не ощущал абсолютно ничего какое-то время, пока не услышал детский плач. Ребенок не кричал, лишь тихонько хныкал где-то неподалеку, в этой молочной пустоте, что была так похожа на туман из его снов.

Тони открыл глаза и медленно побрел на этот звук. Ребенок хныкал все громче и вдруг умолк. Тони замер.

— Пит? — позвал он осторожно. — Питер, ты свободен.

Никто не ответил, впереди зиял теплым золотистым светом проход между небом и землей, рассеивая туман. Тони знал, что ему туда. И этот путь придется пройти в одиночестве.

Внезапно вмешалась еще какая-то сила.

— Старк! — кричал кто-то. — Старк! Не смей!

Тони дернулся, но нити держали крепко, не собираясь его отпускать. Кто-то остановился в метре от него. Тони с трудом различил силуэт в тумане.

— Ракета? — произнес он в замешательстве.

— Именно. Свинтить вздумал, Старк? — грустно спросил Ракета. — Не выйдет. Эту все

катавасию разруливать тебе и только тебе. Прости уж. Но, надеюсь, твой Питер Паркер стоит всех этих усилий. Вытащи нас оттуда, ладно?..

Ракета дернулся вперед, резко отпихнув Тони в сторону, и исчез в золотистом круге света.

— Ракета… — потрясенно шептал и шептал Тони, не в силах поверить в происходящее. Язвительный и склочный Ракета отдал свою душу в обмен на душу мальчишки, которого даже не знал, настолько сильно верил в то, что он, Тони Старк, сможет найти выход и всех спасти.

А вместо пирамиды в центре лаборатории на коленях сидел настоящий, живой Питер Паркер и изо всех сил пытался отдышаться, будто прибыл откуда-то, где воздуха вовсе нет.

— Мистер Старк… — прошептал он, смотря на Тони полными ужаса глазами, — мистер Старк, я… меня… — его тело била дрожь.

Тони бросился к нему подхватывая, крепко прижимая к себе, слушая, как ровно и сильно бьется молодое сердце.

— Это… обнимашки, мистер Старк?..— чуть задушено спросил Питер.

— Да, — кивнул Тони. — Безусловно, это именно они.

— Я спал? Мне снились сны… А Танос? А Доктор Стрэндж? Мы победили, да?

Тони только вздохнул: столько еще нужно Питеру рассказать, но главное, на Землю они прибудут вместе. И даже в большем составе.

— Знакомься Питер, — Тони повернулся. — Это — Грег. Самый настоящий пилот внеземных космических кораблей, технический гений и вообще храбрый малый.

Питер с жаром пожал руку Грега. Глаза его сияли.

— Я всегда мечтал научиться летать. Покажешь?

 

*******

 

Тони задумчиво размешал кофе в чашке, который удалось синтезировать на борту Сармы. Очень хотелось спать, но нельзя: скоро уже они подлетят к Земле, и нужно быть во всеоружии — никто не знает, кто и что там осталось и как встретят инопланетный корабль. А у него на борту двое мальчишек, которые должны достичь планеты живыми и здоровыми.

Питер стойко воспринял новость о том, что пробыл в некоем пространстве Камня Души пару недель. Но вот новость о развеивании соратников сломила его. Он замкнулся в себе, пытаясь переварить информацию.

Как ни странно, выручил Грег. Он общался с Питером, рассказал о том, как потерял всю свою семью, как они шли к лаборатории, чтобы узнать что-то о Камне. Взахлеб рассказывал о Ракете, храбром еноте, пожертвовавшим собой, ради возвращения Питера. И Питер оттаивал постепенно, учился улыбаться и говорить.

Через три дня они подлетели к Земле.

Тони и подумать не мог, что вид планеты из космоса вызовет в нем столько эмоций. Эмоций потрясающих, необыкновенных, из разряда тех, переживая которые, хочется лететь где-нибудь высоко, между небом и землей и кричать, широко раскинув руки.

— Похоже на Ксандар… — завороженно дал свою оценку Грег.

— Это самая крутая штука из всех, что я когда-либо видел, — сказал Питер.

Для посадки Тони выбрал башню, так как именно там мог получить нужную ему сейчас информацию. И невыносимо хотелось башню просто увидеть, чего уж отрицать.

Если Пеппер и ждет его, то именно там — Тони не сомневался.

Сарма изящно приземлилась на посадочную площадку, и Тони с невероятным ощущением легкости ступил на родную Землю.

— Приветствую, сэр, — раздался голос Пятницы.

— Пятница… — Тони многое хотел спросить. К примеру, жива ли Пеппер, где сейчас

Стив, все ли нормально с Роуди и Брюсом.

Но не спросил. Он подошел к своему бару, оставленному буквально две недели назад, и глубоко вздохнул. По внутренним ощущениям его не было целую вечность.

Внезапно кто-то вежливо закашлялся у него за спиной.

Тони резко обернулся, уже поднося руку к груди.

В его комнате, на его диване сидел человек, которого Тони ожидал встретить меньше всего на свете.

— Нас так и не познакомили, — мужчина в смущении запустил руку в свои взлохмаченные волосы. Вскочил на ноги, нервно одернув растянутую футболку.

— Скотт Лэнг, — сказал он. — И ты должен помочь мне спасти вселенную.

Тони кивнул. На меньшее он и не согласился бы.

 

_Iron Man will return…_


End file.
